Unknown: Final Battle
by Tamakaro Makezai
Summary: Continuation of Fefnir: Plans Unraveled. CROSHA shows herself with her plans for the last time. A group known as Mask Raiders helped to foil her plans by capturing Ceil before she does. What will happened to the group and how do they react to the others?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: A New World.**

My name is Mary. I have been in the Book of Eulogia for some time already. I and other spirits that inhabit that book want to be free into the world. However, we are trapped. It was a young girl by the name of Arwen freed me from my captivity. A sweet child of the age of 12. However, she will never grow old as long as she is in that book.

The people she is with goes by the name of CROSHA told me specific things that I need to do. I obey them. Since they cannot tell who I am I follow the child's name Arwen. Thanks to her I can see the world again. It has change a lot. Then again being in a book for several thousand of years not knowing how things change is the power of isolation.

CROSHA's main objective is to open the bio weapon and start the world over. She never thought that this book has barriers for me to keep me alive even though everyone else would be dead. I may see the world rebirth. She wants the world to be reborn under her vision. She will hibernate herself and let the people around died. I never seen the outside world until one day I did without permission.

The world it is where these things called reploids live amongst with humans. Some are big some are small. Some look like humans in a way. Those reploid creatures they are not summon but built within the humans themselves. Humans metal arms are called humanoids. The world has change. I have seen peace where I never thought peace can be obtain by the rest of the humans like myself. I know that centuries of the past humans has a horrible case of slavery to one another, discriminating, and causing wars. Here it is different. No slavery, no wars, few discriminating but not to each other. It is more to the reploids than to a human. How can this happen? Peace that I always wanted in my time happen in Arwen's time. CROSHA wants to destroy this? I better not judge and accept my role. Staying with the name Arwen, I continue to be her until I am fully discovered.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Harsh Reality.**

Marone travels with two other people. Marone looks at the place and signed them the close is clear. The two people travel with her has a person that is sleeping.

"Good thing that I took the information from Cerveau and Prairie without them noticing who I was," said a reploid wearing a black cloak and a white mask.

"Colette we have to be quiet or CROSHA's men will find us," said another reploid who also wears the same thing as the previous one.

"Let's get Ceil into the city and be over with," said Marone. The two nodded as they carried a human wearing pink shirt and skirt with blond hair.

"We have to hurry or we will," said Colette as someone is in front of the three. The three know they are busted.

"Caught," said Marone as she pulls out her laser gun. The other two starts to run with Ceil in hand.

"You two take Ceil somewhere else. I will hold them up," said Marone. The person in front of Marone keeps on firing on her. The reploid name Colette got her gun out and start shooting.

"Moonflower take Ceil out of here. I will cover you," said Colette as she uses her two guns shooting at the enemies that are heading their way. Moonflower left with Ceil into the catacombs of the sewers. Colette is guarding that sewer entrance as she looks at the creature.

"I call upon a thousand blades. In my life time I created them to vanquish my enemies. As long as I am living, I will continue to use these blades," said Colette as she uses two swords that appears in her hand as she is running and kills all the enemy that is near here.

"They are too far inside now. There is no way that any enemy can get to them now," said Colette as she heard screaming where Marone's position is. Colette goes there in a flash. She sees a spider reploid and the enemy that Marone was fighting. Colette fires several rounds at the enemy and all are direct hits. The enemy falls down and CROSHA turns to see the mask person.

"So it is true. The mask raiders are in my business. It figures you need a human to help your group out. However, the time has come for me to get rid of you pest," said CROSHA. Colette throw a bomb at CROSHA as it was blown in midways. Colette waste no time as she got Marone out of the webs and runs with her on hand. CROSHA hisses and did not find Colette or Marone. Marone coughs up blood and looks at Colette.

"Colette, do me a favor. If I do not make it. Give my laser gun to Gwen Magician Weil," said Marone.

"You will make it I am sure of it," said Colette as she tries to get out of the sewers and into society. In the alley, Colette takes off her cloak and mask. The reploid looks similar Marone only with blonde hair and different color of clothing. She wears blue as Marone wears the typical orange. Colette is holding Marone as she coughs some more. She holds a device.

"Colette…. Give this to my cousin along with my gun," said Marone as she took her last breath and died. Colette tries to hear a heart beat but couldn't.

"Marone, Marone, MARONE," shouted Colette the people look in the alley and see what is the commotion is about.

"Hey ma'am what is going on. What happen here?" asked a guy who is looking at the pair.

"Somebody help me, my friend is terribly injured I think she may be dying" said Colette as she has a worried look. Someone looks at Marone and looks at Colette.

"The ambulance is on the way," said a guy as they look at the scene. The ambulance came and check on Marone. Axl arrive on the scene as he groans about murder case.

"Wow how many witnesses there is," said Axl as he hates so many of them. Officer talk to the blonde hair chick. She knows more what happen," said a girl pointing at Colette. The ambulance people sighs.

"I am sorry but she did not make it. Too many internal injuries and top of that her spinal nerve burst open. There is no way we can save her," said the ambulance person as they bring a body bag to cover up Marone. Axl looks the person who is dead and has the shock look. He then turn around and looks at Colette who is crying. He finds her mysteriously strange that she resembles Marone.

"Miss can I have your name," said Axl. Colette looks at the reploid in front of her that has the X scar on his face.

"Colette. Colette Noire," said Colette. Axl put that name on his paper as he is not wanting to write a murder case.

"Tell me what happen and I am going to make this quick," said Axl. Colette knows saying anything about CROSHA will jeopardize her.

"She has gone into a fight with an irregular or maverick outside and got injured. I brought her here and hopefully she will be ok before I can bring her to the hospital," lied Colette. Axl tries to compensate for the words that Colette has given him and smiles.

"Ok Miss Colette thank you for your time," said Axl as he does not want to ask more questions or is circuits fried. Colette sighs as she looks at Marone.

"Marone sweet dreams. Sorry for not be there sooner. I probably would have save you," thought Colette as she walks into another dark alley and warps out in metal form. Colette warps into the Weil's residence and dresses as a hunter that she has that one's appearance. She sighs and knocks on the door.

"I get it," said Angel as he opens the door and see a hunter at the door. Colette looks at the boy.

"Yes how may I help you?" asked Angel. Colette does not know what to say to the boy.

"Is Magician Weil available?" asked Colette. Angel looks at the hunter with suspicion.

"Mom, there is a hunter at the door," said Angel as he kept his eye on Colette. Omega and Magician came to the door. Omega is ready to attack when something is up.

"Yes I am Magician," said Magician. Colette pulls out a log device and a pistol gun.

"Marone Tahara has been killed recently. I was strictly informed by her that I should give these two items to you," said Colette. Magician did not want to believe that fact and did not say a word.

"Thank you for your time," said Magician as she did not believe Colette. Colette move away from the house and left walking in the streets. Angel looks at his mother.

"I do not think your cousin will die very easily. She has survive so many things for her to die like this," said Omega.

"Something about that person is suspicious but I do not know if I wanted to trust her words," said Angel. Angel push the log button by accident. The picture of the log book shows Marone's hologram. Omega and Magician looks at the hologram.

"Hey cousin, if you wondering why would I would give this to you. It is either I am dead or captured. If I am dead, you will receive your gun that I stole from you. Anyways, I am telling you any information that may help the guardians out. This is a courtesy from reploids who is against CROSHA. The log I gave you is my current log before I died. So you know that who ever send you this is not bluffing. If you do not believe this message then I am going to tell you right now that you are still the weakling that I know from the day you were born. This is Marone Tahara out," said the hologram as Magician looks at the message in shock.

"Oh my god. She is dead. How? When? Who?" asked Magician. Angel sighs as he heard his mother.

"Mom I will go find out after my exam," said Angel, "Hopefully I will have my investigation license by that time."

"Well we will probably have it sooner than that. Look at the news," said Omega as they listen up.

"CROSHA officials have attack three people today. The person that is killed is confirmed to be Marone Tahara. The two who take the refugee are known as Mask Raiders. These vigilantes are coming up with the commotion. No one knows if they were once workers of CROSHA or they are even part of CROSHA," said the reporter. Angel looks at the screen. Meanwhile… Colette heard the news in the streets. She has that odd feeling that somehow someone leak the information about them.

"I saw it with my own eyes. Two people with mask on carrying a lady with them they wear white mask in black cloaks. Also I carried a camera and here is the proof," said the girl. Colette looks at the picture and sure enough it was her and moonflower carrying Ceil.

"Curses," said Colette under her breath. Moonflower stand behind Colette and smile.

"You know if you say loud enough people would hear you," said a reploid in purple and blue dress with several white linings. The person is tanned with white hair with purple eyes.

"Moonflower, I did not expect to see you here," said Colette. Moonflower smiles at Colette.

"You are not the only one who can manipulate things," said Moonflower, "CROSHA can too."

"Yeah I know we are exposed now and we are going to be extra caution. Is Ceil is safe?" asked Colette.

"Yes I plan to tell her what is going on and hopefully we can keep her away from CROSHA's grasp," said Moonflower.

"Don't you have a dance class to teach," said Colette. Moonflower notice the time and looks Colette in shock.

"Oh my gosh I have to go. Watch Ceil for me," said Moonflower as she left.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ceil Awaken**

Colette looks at the sleepy human and sighs. She looks outside of the apartment and saw the busy street of the people walking by.

"CROSHA is looking for us. Like how my father treated my mother I am afraid that is going to happen to you. I have change my last name so that my father cannot track me down. However, I know it is not enough," thought Colette as she is in her true metal form of gray and purple tint. There is a little moan coming out of the human. Colette turns around and sees the human tries to get up.

"Do you need something?" asked Colette to Ceil. Ceil looks at the reploid standing in front of her.

"Can you tell me where am I?" asked Ceil as she tries to move. Colette goes to her side and help her.

"You are at Innerspace. The year is 28XX. You have been asleep almost for 400 years or so," said Colette. Ceil looks at Colette.

"Thanks but I need to get back to work. The hibernation chamber may be malfunction after all these years. I was making final results and use me as a test run," said Ceil.

"The chamber is fine. I am sure of you. Though I should tell you the current events that happen or you will get lost in this sea of people," said Colette. Ceil looks at Colette.

"Did something happen to you. You look like you are not completed?" asked Ceil to Colette.

"No. I was build like this. I have the ability to move metal and create new metal out of my own body. Also I have the ability to look like other reploids as well just by looking at them," said Colette, "My mother is a reploid that many have called her Metal Worker or Jeanette."

"Well I still need to get out of here. I still have my lab," said Ceil as Colette looks at her.

"Can you hear the current events first before you move? You can't be moving anytime since you will puke your stomach out. Your body will get to what you humans called hibernation sickness," said Colette.

"I guess.. You are right well then tell me the current events then," said Ceil. Colette start explaining about CROSHA and the bio weapon. Then moved along to several events like the rest of the people and Zero. She is shock that Zero is alive but also sadden that he loves another girl. She even feels guilty when she heard that this other girl is his first love before her. The events continues down as Colette went down to a death of a human just to protect Ceil.

"So that is what happen. I am awaken just to wipe clean the earth while everyone and myself will die in the process. Zero… X…. Alouette… the others will die and won't be alive again," said Ceil.

"That is why I am here along with my friend. We are called Mask Raiders. Most raiders are mavericks or what nowadays we called irregular. Unlike those we are specifically targeting CROSHA. We never show our face to them hence why are we mask," said Colette.

"Well then I guess I am in your hands then," said Ceil as she gets up and hops back down.

"I know. Until we are discover, by the guardians or by CROSHA we are in trouble," said Colette.

"Why are you hiding from the guardians?" asked Ceil as she does not understand that part.

"If I can get there easily, CROSHA can. Though the people in their take precaution, however it was not good enough. I found her there trying to get information off of Prairie for your location. I got to it first however, if they know that much, my friend and I will be swarming with people try to capture us. We do not want to make enemies than the main enemy," said Colette. Ceil understands.

"Well what are you planning to do with me since I am awaken? You cannot keep me coup up forever," said Ceil.

"I know. And we cannot give up our daily lives. Well I can but my partner cannot since her day job involves around other people," said Colette.

"What is your daily job," said Ceil. Colette points to the pictures behind her. Ceil saw all the paintings and Colette smile.

"I am a painter. All of these artwork I have done it myself," said Colette. Ceil looks at them and is intrigue.

"Wow the paintings look happy except for that one. It looks gloomy and dark for some odd reason," said Ceil.

"That is my past, my mother was a servant reploid and my father made me out of her image as he hurts her. I still have my mother's abilities but still did not like my father. My mother took me to another person where I grew up and raise. However, the person who build me that I do not want to call father is a reploid name Reaper. He force my mother to look like his sister then more and more started to have fantasize my mother in horrible pain as he called it love," said Colette. Ceil listens as she felt sick to her stomach.

"That must be horrible. And cruel," said Ceil. Colette looks at the painting as she still continues.

"My mother puts up with it. However, she want me to escape that life. This painting reminds me that day when my mother had to let me go and live a normal life," said Colette.

"Have you ever found your mother?" asked Ceil to Colette. Colette has the sad look on her face.

"Yes and no. Yes I found her stuff including her book that she loves to read. No I have not seen her body. I know she is dead. Something tells me that," said Colette as she points to another picture. Ceil looks at the other dark picture and has a horror shock in her face.

"Who would do such a thing to those people?" asked Ceil as she does not understand the scrap yard.

"That is the scrap yard I paint. I did found my mother's body there. That is how I know she is dead. Every time I look in that painting I do felt fear, anger, sadness all of those in the same time. That picture is the only dark picture reminds me of the future that I may ended up. This is the same thing as what humans called a cemetery," said Colette.

"I never thought that people still do that to reploids. Throw them in a pile after they are gone. I guess certain things will never change," said Ceil.

"We have accepted it some of us. Those who hasn't always fight to change that. It is not our fault. Humans have not wanted us to be equals and won't accept the fact that we can. Though it is not all humans. There are some that does accept then there is some that accept few things. Then there is others who does not," said Colette.

"Oh. I see. So most of these paintings deal with your memories then," said Ceil to Colette.

"Not all of them," said Colette as Ceil looks at one painting that looks like a metal reploid with purple color coat.

"That is my self portrait. That is me in my true state. Not as I am now. I have the ability to shape shift into any reploid just by the looks and size. However I cannot do that with humans," said Colette.

"Why are we complicated?" asked Ceil. Colette looks at Ceil and tries to transform and an almost exact of Ceil. Ceil looks at Colette in shock.

"I can get everything but the eye color. See my eye color is same color as a human by the name of Marone. However, that is how people can tell me apart if I try to look anything like a human," said Colette as she sighs.

"I see," said Ceil as she looks down and sighs. Colette smiles and hold some clothing.

"I do not know if pink is your favorite color but I have some clothing for you to try on," said Colette. Ceil takes the clothes and smile.

"Yes it is. I like pink. Thank you," said Ceil as she puts on the clothing. Ceil goes to a room and change. Colette looks in a mirror and saw how much she looks like her.

"If only I can change my eye color then I can be a clone to her and it gives us the advantage," thought Colette.

"Hey Colette how is Ceil is doing," said Moonflower as she come back. Colette looks at her.

"She is awaken," said Colette as Moonflower looks at Colette in shock. Colette looks at Moonflower.

"For a second I thought you were Ceil but your eye color gave it away," said Moonflower.

"Yeah, you probably do not notice it until you look at the eyes," said Colette. Moonflower smiles.

"So where is our guest?" asked Moonflower. Ceil comes right back out in a pink shirt that is V neck, black body suit that is under her shirt, pink shorts, and half gloves with a blue trench coat on top. Her shoes are still the same.

"Is it now a day that people are in this style?" asked Ceil as she saw Moonflower in a purple and blue dress with white linings.

"Oh hello. I am Moonflower," said Moonflower to Ceil. Ceil sees Moonflower with her tanned armor with purple eyes and white hair that is long.

"Nice to meet you," said Ceil. Colette sighs as she looks herself in the mirror. Ceil smiles.

"So what am I going to stay here or is anyone want to show me around," said Ceil. Moonflower looks at Ceil.

"If you take your hat off. We do not want people be suspicious and can give CROSHA away where we are and stuff," said Moonflower. Ceil frowned at that and but took it as a reason. She pulls her hat off and her hair is straight smooth like no one notice that her hair was in that hat.

"Sorry I need to take precautions. It is to make sure that you are going to be safe as we show you around," said Moonflower.

"You are not going in your dancing costume are you??" asked Colette to Moonflower.

"Oh right I better get change," said Moonflower as she goes into the room where Ceil was in. Ceil has a confused look.

"Now a days Reploids can wear clothing like humans can. Normally the trench coat is what I would wear if I try to pick a look for me. However, if people cannot find out that you are Ceil the better. Even if I have to dress as your twin," said Colette.

"Well I guess so. But what happen if they take you instead of me?" asked Ceil to Colette.

"I can protect myself but here is something just in case if someone from CROSHA decides to take you," said Colette as she hands her a buster gun. Ceil looks at the gun.

"I thought reploids is the only ones with a gun?" asked Ceil. Colette smiles at Ceil as she looks at the gun.

"There are humans who also carries guns. I know you are not accustom to it but, now a days we do not know what to expect so that is why I give it to you. Besides it is my old buster gun that I do not use anymore," said Colette, "You can have it."

"Well that is very kind of you but I do not know how to use a gun," said Ceil. Colette sighs.

"I teach you how to use it. I may ended teach you outside of Innerspace where I have my training ground and target practice. Hopefully, no irregulars decided to come and spoil the training ground," said Colette. Ceil has a smile.

"Ok ready now lets go," said Moonflower. Ceil walks up to Moonflower who is wearing lavender shirt with shorts that has white linings as she wears a blue watch.

"Colette you need to change as well. If we are going together we might stop in a restaurant or two," said Moonflower. Colette sighs as she gets in quick and pick her clothes and comes back out done.

"Wow you are quick," said Ceil. Colette smiles as she is wearing blue trench coat, with blue shorts and a white T-Shirt. She still looks like Ceil only with a different hair color and eye color. The hair color that Colette picks is red.

"Well they cannot judge us quickly now lets go show you around," said Colette as the three left the apartment.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Outside world.**

Ceil looks around Innerspace. The place looks peaceful from the last time she see it. There are people walking around she never see before. Colette looks at Ceil who has a curious look on certain people that look like reploids but then again she cannot tell if they are reploids or not.

"Those people are a new breed of race. Have reploid capabilities but also have human features. Those are called humanoids. They are chosen to look like that with their free will," said Colette.

"Oh, I see," said Ceil. The three walk around and stumble upon trouble, Iris and Zero. The two pair argue about something that Ceil heard the commotion as well as Colette and Moonflower.

"Ok what is heaping your circuits. For the time we have been together you never acted like this," said Iris to Zero.

"Heaping my circuits. You are the one who decides to be in a digging site and almost got caught in a blast," shouted Zero at Iris.

"Oh like I haven't been worried when you go out and -," said Iris as everyone looks at the two. Zero and Iris went quiet and Zero has a call. Zero picks up the phone.

"Zero, there is trouble due west of Innerspace," said the voice. Zero puts the phone away and looks at Iris.

"We discuss this more at home," said Zero as he takes off. Iris want to stop him but at the same time let him go. Ceil looks at Iris and walks to her.

"I do not know if it is a guy thing or not. But they tend to worry about someone and forget that there is someone worrying about them," said Ceil. Iris looks at the deep blue eyes and blond hair lady who is about the age of 19 or younger.

"I do not know any other guy who does that. I do think it is just him," said Iris. Ceil knows the feeling that Iris feels. She has it all the time when he went out on missions or leaving her.

"A guy had done that to me a long time ago. I would never know if he is dead or when he will be back. Though he promise me that he won't do anything rash. He kept it until the very end where he lost his life," said Ceil.

"I am sorry to hear that. It must be hard to have someone resemble him in attitude like my husband," said Iris.

"Yeah," said Ceil as she sighs. She does not want to interfere with the relationship that Zero has.

"Oh my name is Ceil. Ceil Carpathica," said Ceil. Iris smiles at the human as she looks at her.

"Iris Wily," said Iris. Ceil looks at Iris with a smile. Colette looks at the two in confusion. Moonflower smiles.

"Ceil, we need to go. We need to ask the energy source technician if you can get a job over there," said Colette.

"Oh. I am sorry if I hold you up," said Iris. Ceil looks at Iris with a smile on her face.

"Oh no you are not. Please join us," said Ceil. Iris smiles as she and Ceil walk together talking. Colette is confuse even more.

"It is ok, Colette. You cannot expect something bad is going to happen," said Moonflower.

"That is not it. I am confused at these two. Strangers to each other and yet they sounded like they have become best friends," said Colette.

"It is natural for two people to talk to each other. Besides don't you have a painting to submit in to the art show?" ask Moonflower.

"That is not until two weeks. Besides I cannot do a self portrait for the show. It strictly says landscaping or ordinary everyday life. Besides last year I submitted one with your dance class. This year I want to do something different," said Colette.

"Ah so you are a painter?" asked Iris to Colette. Colette swallow her words as she looks at Moonflower.

"Colette here is. She has done several paintings. Some gloomy and some happy moments," said Ceil, "If you need to do in every day life why don't you do one out of me?"

"Eh-heh," said Colette as she does not want to admit that would not be a good idea.

"Hmm…. Why don't you do with both of us since we are on our way," said Iris. Colette sighs.

"I might do so," said Colette as she has a little paper and pencil. Iris looks at Colette confuse.

"She tends to draw on small pieces of paper before she puts them on her canvas," said Moonflower.

"Ah I see. When she is done can I come over and see it?" asked Iris to Colette. Colette has a smile on her face.

"Sure. I do not mind. Just make sure that no one worries where you are," said Colette. Iris smiles as she looks at Ceil. The four going to a corporation where Ceil is hire off the bat. Ceil smiles as she looks at the three.

"Great I am going to be making more energy source. Using the old system and get it improved to make it more efficiency will help everyone out," said Ceil.

"That is great. I hope it works," said Iris. Ceil smiles. The four goes to the apartment where Colette's paintings are. Iris sees them all. The happy ones and the two dark ones. Then see a reploid without no coloration but purple and gray.

"This picture reminds me of a reploid name Metal Worker," said Iris. Colette looks at Iris as she hears that name.

"Really is she is the same color as well?" asked Colette. Iris shakes her head as she looks at the picture.

"No she is all gray. She can shape shift into any reploid and go through metal. The two fortune tellers know her more than I have," said Iris, "However, from what I heard she is a slave to a guy who cause too much trouble," said Iris. Colette looks down as she has these words sink in.

"I only have met her once. I never know her really well. I never know what type of a person she is. However, when I went to the scrap yard. I found her pieces around as the armor is being recycled. The only part I saw missing is her left arm," said Colette, "Both her and I are similar in a way and yet we are different."

"Oh I see. Well are you going to start painting," asked Iris. Colette looks at the drawing.

"I want a better one. When I am there it feels harsh and not what most of my audience do not want me to draw anymore," said Colette.

"Well why don't we talk in the park. At least there Colette can draw and paint all she wants," said Iris. Moonflower smiles.

"That would be great. There is where I walk around and find interesting people to talk to," said Moonflower.

"Like Solar Flare," said Colette. Moonflower has a blush going in her face when she heard that.

"If I can get him to confess up his feelings," said Moonflower. Colette smiles as she picks up her art supplies.

"He has been with you in every dance class, meet you in the park dozen of times. And yet he does not ask you out once," said Colette.

"He gets too tongue tied when it comes to his feelings for me. He is the type of guy would run away in nervousness," said Moonflower.

"Well good luck on getting him to confess," said Colette. Moonflower sighs as she knows that it will take a miracle for him to tell his feelings to her. The four goes to the park as it was peaceful. Ceil looks around.

"I never thought the world has change. Everything looks peaceful. Peace has started when I saw it last. I never really know how much it flourished. I am glad it turns out nice this peace between Reploids and humans. No peace between Reploids, Humans, and humanoids," thought Ceil. Iris picks out a bench as the two start talking. Colette picks a perfect spot to capture the two. She goes through her paints and get the colors of Iris clothing.

"Ceil, I was wondering if this is the first time you are in Innerspace," said Iris. Ceil smiles.

"In a way yes. I used to live in a place called Arcadia. It was a peaceful but strict in the same time. The government was cruel and yet I felt it was not right. I left that government a long time ago. I never know what happened," said Ceil.

"Oh I know how that feels. The government put an entire army as Mavericks. My brother and Zero was caught in that crossfire. I tried to bring peace to both but I failed," said Iris. Ceil listens to the story as it was the first time hearing Iris explain everything including her being Mother Elf.

"I see it was her that my mother found. Her spirit. The sweet motherly spirit," thought Ceil.

"I think I have told you my life story," said Iris as she just realize it. Ceil smiles as she looks at Iris.

"It is ok. I have shares of my story as well," said Ceil. Iris looks at Ceil with a smile.

"Why don't you tell me about this guy who made you worry," said Iris. Ceil swallow as she knows it is not easy.

"Well, when I found the guy he was damage and beaten up. I repaired him the best as I could. However, he did not respond. One of my cyber elf that I raised, Passy, woken him up. I explain the situation of what is going on and everything to him. He went out of his way and helped me with my cause without question. The more days have passed the more I started to question him. Soon my affection for the guy happen. I did not expect it. When he decides to go and find his meaning, I become worried. The more he is gone the more I become worried and my affection grew even stronger. When I finally told him how I felt, he was not surprised. The shocking thing I did not expect that he has the same affection for me as well. Most people find it strange that a human and a reploid fell in love with each other. It was not until another couple was like that. However, the reploid of the other couple died along with the one I loved," said Ceil. Iris heard this and feels sorry for Ceil as she is crying.

"Hey, it is ok. I do think he will be ok and is around watching you as a cyber elf," said Iris.

"Yeah. I promise myself that no matter what happens I won't let something bad going to happen," said Ceil. Iris smiles as Colette looks at her picture she drawn in the canvas.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Shocking Truth.**

Colette is happy how the drawing turns out and starts to mix her colors to get that perfect color for Iris's sub armor and Ceil's skin tone.

"It is funny we have met today and I feel like we have been friends for the longest time," said Iris. Ceil smiles.

"Yeah. I guess so. It is not everyday two people met like this before," said Ceil. Zero comes around and grabs Iris arm. Iris looks at Zero.

"Now what?" asked Iris. Zero has not finish his argument with Iris as Ceil looks at Zero in a shock look. Zero ignores Ceil's look.

"We still have are argument to settle down," said Zero as he is not at all happy. Iris frown at the looks of Zero.

"Well can we chat about that later. I am talking to a friend you know," said Iris as Zero finally turns to Ceil. His eyes turn from angry to now shock. Both Ceil and Zero look at each other. Zero has a change in his voice.

"Sorry then. We will talk at home then. I am heading there," said Zero as he turns around and left. Ceil wanted him to stick around but then again it only makes matter worse.

"Zero wait please," said Iris. Zero did not turn back as Iris stands up. She is now worried about him.

"Something is horribly wrong. I can see it on Zero's face," said Iris. Ceil notices it as well but then again she makes that face as well. Colette gets up away from her canvas as she looks at the two girls.

"What has happen?" asked Colette. Ceil looks at Colette and Colette got the message.

"I see now. Why don't you both go ahead and catch up while I get the painting done from here," said Colette. Zero stops as he stands there.

"Do not even bother it is none of your concern," said Zero to Colette. Colette shakes her head.

"If it was none of my concern what happens to you. I do care for Ceil as a friend," said Colette. Zero turns to Colette who looks like Ceil in a way and in a way she doesn't.

"I have no time talking to y-" said Zero as several trees fall and an explosion hit's the park. Colette looks around and find one of the CROSHA's minions. Zero got his Z -saber ready for battle. Colette puts her paints away and stand next to Ceil.

"You three get out of here. I take care of this goon," said Zero as Colette grabs both Ceil and Iris. More CROSHA's projects came and is in front of Ceil, Iris, and Colette. Colette looks at both of them.

"Head for my apartment, Ceil. Lock the door and do not let anyone in. Unless it is me or Moonflower together do not let anyone else in," said Colette. Ceil nods.

"Iris go with her. Make sure that no one is trying to kidnap her. She or I will explain everything later," said Colette as she pulls out her pistol gun out and start shooting. Iris and Ceil has run out of the park and got inside of Colette's apartment. Ceil locks the door and barricades the door. Ceil has a fear look in her eyes.

"Ceil… Can you tell me what is going on?" asked Iris. Ceil has tears coming down her eyes.

"I was not supposed be awaken. CROSHA members tried to use me for their cause," said Ceil.

"That is horrible. They plan to use you like that," said Iris. Ceil sighs as she tries not to be afraid.

"They need me to activate a bioweapon. Colette and Moonflower found me asleep. Those two want to make sure that I am away from harms way. I supposed to be in a hibernation chamber that I have built," said Ceil.

"Hibernation Chamber?" asked Iris. Ceil sighs as she knows that there is going to be an explanation.

"A hibernation chamber is something I made. It is an experiment to see if humans can be asleep for years. It has worked. I slept for 500 years. However, I wanted to be back in that chamber," said Ceil. Iris looks at Ceil.

"What do you mean I do not understand," said Iris. Ceil looks at Iris and still is trying to hold back her fears.

"I haven't told you something. I am Ceil of the Resistance Base," said Ceil. Iris eyes is shock as she looks at Ceil. The very same person who loves Zero as much as she does. Iris feels down as she hears Ceil's name a long time ago.

"Well then we will make sure that nothing happens to you then," said Iris. Ceil looks at Iris who has a sadden look in her face.

"If you want to know the person that I repaired and reactivate," said Ceil as Iris interrupted her.

"I know it was Zero. Long ago. I was a spotter or navigator for the maverick hunters. My first mission did not went to well. I thought I was going to overheat from all the work I have to do. However, I did not. I succeeded by a hair. Zero helped me more and follow my orders. Most people would not care what happen to a new comer and just let me fry. Zero and X never have. I did not know about my feeling but I see him everyday. He gives me strength that I never thought I have. I never told him about my feelings until I died. Foolish I was for going against him, however, I did loved him. Like now. I take it since you are around Zero is being confused and does not know who he is being with," said Iris. Ceil looks down as she hears Iris words.

"When I was awaken. Colette and Moonflower did tell me about you. Words does not describe how I felt. Though at the time I have awaken him and all the time I was around him. I should have known. But I didn't. He didn't know anything about his past," said Ceil.

"I know. Someone told me that. I did not believe it at first then I saw it first hand. He did not remember me. He did not even flinch or anything. It was until I start talking about certain parts that awaken his past memories and our love," said Iris, "Alouette awaken every memories he has with you. Till this day, he hoped that we both do not go after him or each other."

"That is not going to happen. I am smarter than taking someone away from another person especially the person is married," said Ceil.

"Yeah, I would be the same way," said Iris. The two girls hears noises at the door as someone tries to barge in. Iris and Ceil looks around and Iris summons her bow.

"I can hold them off with the bow. However I need you to hide," said Iris. Ceil nods and hides in a closet. Iris now have a protection area of the room. The door burst open but the barricades blocking. Iris start shooting her arrows and each one hits her target. The minion finally burst the barricade until several shots fired. The minion turns around as it got sliced down. Colette holds two guns and breathing heavily. Iris is ready to shoot at Colette as Moonflower come with a male reploid of red and orange with little yellow trimmings on his armor. Iris puts her bow away.

"Iris are you ok?" asked both Colette and Moonflower in unison. Iris smiles at the two.

"Yeah I am," said Iris as a minion burst through the window. Colette start firing at the person as Moonflower cast a spell. The reploid she is with starts to glow. Iris turns around and summons her bow again. All four shot the minion as it stumble backwards. Then everyone heard a saber went off and the minion starts spurring blood. Zero looks at the three reploids at the door and look at Iris.

"I do not know who you two are but, you two are more dangerous than those minions," said Zero. Iris sighs.

"Leave them alone. They have done nothing wrong. It is not their fault that they are protecting a person," said the reploid. Zero has the look to kill. Ceil comes out of the closet as Zero has that feeling again. He has the mixture of wanting to talk to Ceil and wanting to talk to Iris.

"Well now Ceil. My apartment is no longer safe since those bastards wrecked my door. You become an easy target if you stay here," said Colette.

"Yeah I know. From what you tell me. CROSHA won't stop until she gets me," said Ceil. Zero hears this and only thinking the safety of Ceil at the moment.

"She can come to Guardian HQ. From there I won't guarantee if the others will help her out," said Zero.

"Then we will go with her. We need to make sure that she will be safe," said Moonflower. Colette also looks at Zero.

"Fine then you two can come along. However, I won't guarantee anyone will welcome you," said Zero as he left. Iris sighs and looks down. Ceil notice the look at Iris face and the worriness she possesses. Zero left as Solar Flare looks at Moonflower.

"What is his problem?" asked Solar Flare. Iris looks down and almost burst into tears.

"Iris are you ok?" asked Ceil. Iris looks at Ceil who is worry for Iris. Iris looks down and sighs.

"Zero acted this way ever since we adopted a human child. We both take care of her as if she is our own. However, the more Zero looks at her the more bitter he become. I never know what Zero's thinking but every talk turns into argument. Both Kira and I are scared and worry in the same time. This is the first time he acted like this and it bugs me," said Iris.

"Do not worry we will get to the bottom of this once and for all," said Ceil, "We both know him and we will find out what is going on with him."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Witch Hunters Fears**

Fate and Destiny sits down in a chair reading papers of the fortunes they predict on the time and date. The two reading in the mess hall. Zero come in and the two look at Zero who looks at those two.

"How accurate is both of your reading on me?" asked Zero. The two look at each other and at Zero.

"This is sudden Zero. Why are you asking us this?" asked Fate as Destiny is also clueless.

"Both of you told Axl a future that is going to happen that involves me I want to know how accurate is your readings?" asked Zero again.

"From the last time we both check. It depends. Some can happen on the same day some happen months later or even years. We cannot predict when it is going to happen but it will happen. As for you, we could not tell in a fog barrier that has an unclear reading. Even both of us combine cannot read your future well. Why?" asked Fate. Zero looks at them both really cold.

"Sis, I think he is referring our game with Axl. Zero did walk in when we did a reading," said Destiny.

"You mean the 'troubles will find you. No matter which person he is with," said Fate.

"Yes that one. It happens to me not so long ago," said Zero. The two fortune tellers look at Zero.

"If it is true then, could it possibly be that we can read completely parts of your future?" asked Destiny.

"Well whatever you two did needs to stop. It is pissing me off," said Zero. Destiny stands up.

"I am sorry but we cannot control our powers. There are few things we can control and some things we cannot. This is the things we cannot control," said Destiny as she slams her hand on the table. Everyone else turns to the three.

"Zero, sis, please sit down you are making a scene of yourself," said Fate. Zero turns away as he left. Destiny sighs and sit back down. Fate picks up her cards and start reading again. This time she is shock.

"The nerve of him. Telling us about our abilities that we have no control over," said Destiny as she looks at Fate and the cards she puts down.

"Umm…. That is not good. Even in my reading point. Who did you read sis that has this reading," said Destiny.

"Z….ze….zero," chocked Fate. Destiny now has a shock look on her face as she pulls out her deck of cards. She shuffles and start her reading. Zero comes back in as he still has that fury look on his face. Destiny reads her cards and becomes shock as well. The two stay silent until Zero left.

"Sis are we getting stronger in our readings or is it that Zero does not know he is letting us see his future like this," said Fate.

"If it is true then we are going to have to quit our game and find out what of the two is correct. However, what is heaping him up is something to do what his argument with Iris is," said Destiny. Iris comes in with four more people. Fate and Destiny finds Iris and calls her to them. Iris looks at the two fortune tellers with a smile.

"Oh, hi Fate and Destiny," said Iris with a smile on her face. The two smiles back and Iris brings the group to the two fortune tellers.

"Oh hello can you all tell me who you are?" asked Fate. Ceil smiles as she see the two fortune tellers. One in pink like her and the other in baby blue.

"Hello I am Ceil," said Ceil. Moonflower and Solar Flare looks at the two people in front of them.

"I am Moonflower and this here is Solar Flare," said Moonflower. Fate feels a strong connection.

"I am Colette," said Colette. Fate looks at Iris with worriness as well. Iris wonders what is going on.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Iris to Fate and Destiny as she reads their expression.

"In a way it is. Zero… Does something happen to Zero?" asked Destiny. Iris looks confused.

"Well since we adopted Kira, he have been acting strange lately. Sometimes he gets defensive and sometimes he get frustrated. I am getting worried as well as Kira," said Iris, "Why do you ask?"

"Zero came by few minutes ago. You know too well we cannot read Zero's fortune. A while ago we read something about Zero. And it happen. Just now when Zero left we both did a reading and we both came up with the same thing. I am not sure if the cosmos gave us more power of fortune telling or Zero finally open up," said Destiny.

"So you do not know what is going on in a way. So what is his fortune reads?" asked Iris.

"He will be torn between two people and to make things worse. His true feelings inside starts to be bottled up even more and his anger will show out more. The worst thing is he is going to pick a fight with someone," said Destiny.

"And lose. I do not know if he is going to die or he is going to be black out. But one of those two things may happen," said Fate.

"This reading has us worried. Normally he does not pick on fights. He could care less picking more than accepting," said Destiny.

"What can I do? I am scared…" said Iris. Ceil is worried as well. This does not sound like the Zero she found or Iris love.

"The only thing that is giving us comfort is you two," said Fate to Moonflower and Solar Flare.

"Me? How am I giving you comfort and how is he as well," said Moonflower who is confused. Colette sighs.

"When my sister and I are in a panic struck like how we are just now. Young love that is started that will bloom into huge affection is what calms us down and give us both reminders," said Destiny.

"Uhh… We are not a couple. He never really ask me out at all," said Moonflower as she is blushing. Solar Flare also has a blush going on.

"All he needs to do is swallow that fear and actually ask her out," said Colette. Moonflower looks at Colette who still has Ceil's look in a way.

"Though on a good note, miss Ceil. Your job will hire you. Though I would start learning how to use a gun soon. CROSHA minions will find you at work. You need to be prepared for that," said Destiny.

"Wow and all you three read those in like few minutes," said Ceil who is impressed. Destiny and Fate looks at the cards they read on Zero and notice they told fortunes without card reading. The two now has a serious sweat drop on their faces.

"Sis we are getting stronger. Normally we never read fortunes out of anyone without our cards. Now we are able to read other people without them," said Fate.

"So I take it that is bad for both of you??" asked Solar Flare to both of the fortune tellers.

"It is not good but it is not bad as well. All it proves that we are growing stronger. If it keeps up, we can predict any enemy moves before it happens," said Destiny.

"Yeah, after all both of you are witch hunters," said Iris to Fate and Destiny. Moonflower and Colette has a shock look.

"Witch hunters?? This can be bad, even if I am a mask raider, they can track my magic down towards me…. This is not good," thought Moonflower.

"Witch hunters?? This is not good. They will stereotype me with my mother. I am in trouble," thought Colette. Destiny looks at Moonflower who has the shock look. Ceil looks at Iris.

"What are witch hunters??" asked Ceil. Destiny and Fate sighs as they are going to explain.

"Witch hunters are a group of people who has magic and swore that they will not use it at all against anybody who has no magic at all. It was established in the dark ages where humans who has magic were running wild killing any one and everyone in their way. These witch hunters were like magic castor police," said Destiny.

"Like police we are doing what we best known the crime and if it use as a crime. However, it is hard to tell if a reploid knows magic or if that is their ability. Some like Prometheus, hides her magic ability well and most hunters will consider her a non-magic reploid. Some like Pandora, is obvious they are using magic," said Fate.

"So from the judgment can be misleading. Not everyone is horrible and not everyone is good. However, the humans who still know their magic abilities, decides to either hide it or teach it to a reploid," said Destiny.

"Ouch. That will hurt people if not too careful," said Solar Flare. Moonflower has a fake smile as well as Colette.

"Then you may ended up being good trackers if you can pick up magic from a source," said Moonflower.

"Fortunately, we can. However, from the strong sense we can pick up who will use what magic at what time. Also we can find out secrets that people is hiding as well," said Fate.

"Eh-heh! That is really bad. I am really in trouble. If they find metal sorcery on me, they will for sure will ask questions and probably find out that I am not in my true form. Then it will be bad for everyone including me. This will jeopardize my mission and will make Ceil caught," thought Colette.

"However, my sister and I better get going, we have our strong abilities to control," said Fate as Destiny stands up.

"We will need to talk to both of you later on today. Just keep on watching on Ceil something bad is going to happen," said Destiny as Fate gets up. Both Fate and Destiny left the mess hall in fear of their abilities.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Wrong Fight**

Athena starts to check on Fefnir and few others. Rose helps her as there are some calls coming in. Fefnir, Athena and few others have been active lately. Most are CROSHA related. Some are not but it is something minor. Zero walks in and sees Athena finishing up Fefnir's check up.

"Ok you are set to go," said Athena as Fefnir hops out of the table. Fefnir flexes for a while.

"The circuits felt better than previous times," said Fefnir as he turns to Zero. Athena also turns to Zero.

"Ah Zero do you need any help," asked Athena. Zero looks at Athena with cold sets of eyes.

"Yeah, stay away from me," said Zero coldly. Athena and Fefnir has a questionable look on their face.

"Are you sure you are alright? Because I can-" said Athena as Zero grabs her arm. Fefnir has a shock look as he does not know what to do.

"I said stay away from me. I do not want you to go through my DNA at all," said Zero.

"I haven't went through anyone's DNA for years. Zero what is going on? Why are you acting like this?" asked Athena.

"Zero please let go of my wife or I will fire at you," said Fefnir as he pulls out his buster at Zero. Zero throws Athena to the side and fires several shots at Fefnir. Athena sees this and starts to get mad.

"Hey leave Fefnir alone. He did not do anything to you," shouted Athena. Zero looks at her.

"He did try to kill me back at Neo Arcadia," said Zero. Athena looks at Zero mad as she hears this.

"That was like several hundreds of years ago," said Athena, "And you were no grand prize either."

"At least I was not a maverick scientist," said Zero. Athena heard that and start to snap. Athena internal systems were in fire. Athena goes up to Zero and punch him in the face. Zero goes flying and lands on the hallway in front of Iris, Ceil, Colette, Moonflower, and Solar Flare. Fefnir stands there in shock. Zero gets up and looks at Athena.

"So I see how that goes," said Zero and goes after Athena with his sword. Athena still mad at Zero and knocks him back down.

"COME ON HOTHEAD YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!!" shouted Athena as she drags Zero to a training room puts a sign says 'Anger Management in session do not disturb'. Iris, Ceil, Solar Flare, Moonflower, and Colette wonders what is going on.

"Fefnir?? What has happen?" asked Iris. Fefnir stands there in shock. He turns around and looks at Iris.

"Zero pissed off my wife. Normally I root for my wife, but this is Zero. She is fighting, so I do not know what is the outcome," said Fefnir.

"Zero," said Iris and Ceil as they both start running to a room where it says Anger Management in progress do not disturb. Iris, Ceil, and Fefnir runs to the door. Colette, Moonflower, and Solar Flare stands outside making sure that no one goes in there.

"ZERO!!" shouted both Iris and Ceil in unison. Zero does not pay attention to the two girls. Zero keeps on charging against Athena while Athena gains knowledge of the fight.

"This is bad. Zero is going to kill her," said Iris. Ceil stands there watching the fight.

"What can we do? I am afraid someone is going to get hurt," said Ceil. Zero keeps on attacking and everyone heard a huge blast sound. Zero is in the wall and Athena still has her eyes set on Zero. Colette, Moonflower, and Solar Flare goes in and sees the damage. Zero gets up and keeps on going after Athena.

"Athena watch out," shouted Fefnir as he watches the fight. Zero comes in full force to Athena using what ever abilities he has.

"This is bad. Athena may be love of my life but I know Zero's fighting style a tad. Athena may ended up in the scrap yard," said Fefnir.

"I take it he keeps kicking your butt," said Colette. Fefnir looks at the person who looks like Ceil.

"Colette you have your gun with you. Can you scare them both to make them not to fight each other?" asked Moonflower. Colette pulls out her gun and tries to miss both at them. When she thinks she has a good shot where none of them gets hurt. One is in the way.

"Shoot it would be easier if I can shoot them but missing them both as they see a bullet flying is hard," said Colette. Just then Zero flies towards Iris.

"Iris watch out," shouted Moonflower. Colette grabs Iris out of the way as Zero's saber hit Colette. Colette fires six rounds at Zero. X and Axl come in together looking at the fight.

"What is going on here?" asked X. Axl looks around and see Athena pretty much mad. Zero gets up and goes after Athena again.

"Zero what are you doing?" asked X as he does not know what is going on. Fefnir looks at X.

"Master X," said Fefnir as X turns to Fefnir. Fefnir knows what has happen and want X to know.

"What is it Fefnir?" ask X. Axl stands around watching the fight and looks at Iris and Ceil.

"I never thought Zero would go into the medical ward when Athena would fix me up. He hold Athena hostage for a while until I warned him to let her go. He actually knock me out to the side. Athena gets up and defends me. Then Zero should not call Athena one word that will piss her off," said Fefnir.

"What word is that?" asked Axl. Fefnir looks at the reploid and looks at X. Then at the fight.

"There is certain words would shrug off Athena. There is one word she really hates. I almost lost my life from her. This is when she is still a child-like body reploid," said Fefnir.

"What word is it??" asked Axl as he is anxious. Colette tries to cover her wounds as Zero keeps on attacking Athena.

"What would you call a reploid that has gone rogue," said Fefnir. Axl looks at Fefnir.

"A rogue reploid," said Axl as he catch Zero. Zero gets back up and X tries to hold Zero.

"Zero please stop now," said X as he flies across the room by Zero. Zero goes back to his fighting.

"X!!," shouted Iris and Ceil in unison. Axl gets up feeling in so much pain and looks at everyone.

"Master X are you alright," said Fefnir. X looks at the fire reploid who is trying to help him up.

"Yeah but this is strange. Zero has not went this far to attack anyone," said X, "I know him too well."

"Not only that he is not hearing Iris's plea," said Fefnir. Iris keeps her eyes cover as she cannot watch anymore.

"He needs to be stop," said X. Just then, both Zero and Athena starts to glow. Zero glows bright red as Athena glows bright blue.

"Oh shit, this is not good," said Fefnir. After that Zero comes close to Athena and his saber almost connect to Athena. Athena moves in a fast pace that it is hard for one to keep up. Athena has connected something sixteen to eighteen times. Zero finally goes down as Athena stands there.

"Athena stop. You have done enough," said Fefnir. Athena sparks a while and falls down. Fefnir goes and catch Athena before she hit's the floor.

"Zero!!" shouted Iris and Ceil as they both picks up Zero. Iris starts to cry out of worriness.

"Athena," said Fefnir softly. Athena looks at Fefnir with worriness that something bad happen.

"Fefnir… Is Zero is alright??" asked Athena. Fefnir looks at Athena with a smile as he looks at her.

"He is fine. You manage to knock him out," said Fefnir. Athena feels relieve after hearing that.

"He needs a check up take him to the medical ward. I need to see what cause him to do this to his friends," said Athena. Fefnir gets Athena up and walks to Zero.

"Fefnir you wouldn't-" said Iris. Fefnir grabs Zero up in his shoulders and looks at the two ladies.

"Athena wants to have his systems check. She finds his behavior too odd. So having his systems check would help everyone out," said Fefnir. Colette walks up to Athena.

"Need any help," said Colette as she notice Athena walks slowly. Athena looks at her injuries.

"I am fine. I just need few minutes to recover. I am worried for Zero. I do want his systems check first. Something tells me that I may find something that is not supposed to be there," said Athena.

"Ok well in the mean time both Moonflower and I are going to wait around with Iris and Ceil. Both of them need news about Zero," said Colette. Athena smiles as she looks at the person in front.

"Yes I will let them know. However, I am going to work on Zero right now," said Athena as she left.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Mask Raiders Vs Witch Hunters**

"Well sis we need to talk to the two who are name Colette and Moonflower," said Fate.

"Either that or start attacking them. For all we know they can be CROSHA's minions. Moonflower is pretty much set on Solar Flare but as for other things we do not know. Colette is more fuzzy than Zero. It is like her face is not a true face but a mask. Her body is the same way. Something about it feels wrong," said Destiny.

"Well lets go find them," said Fate. Destiny and Fate has their cloaks on as they goes around looking for Moonflower and Colette. They find Colette and Moonflower in the training room with X, Axl, Iris, Ceil, Athena, and Solar Flare. The two witch hunters waits for the others to leave.

"Solar Flare can you take Athena to the medical ward. Hopefully, she can get to the bottom of this," said Moonflower. Solar Flare nods his head.

"Miss want me to help you to get to the medical ward?" asked Solar Flare. Athena looks at him.

"Sure and it is Doctor. Doctor Athena Halsberg," said Athena. Solar Flare feels embarrass.

"Sorry about that," said Solar Flare as he helps Athena to the medical ward. Axl and X looks at Ceil and Iris.

"Want to wait for Zero?" asked Axl to Iris. Iris looks at Axl and then looks at Ceil who also has a worry look.

"Sure. As long as Ceil comes with me. We both need to talk to each other some more," said Iris. Ceil nods.

"I better come as well. I have a feeling trouble may come," said X. Ceil and Iris nods as all six of them leave. Colette and Moonflower still in the training room.

"What are we going to do?" asked Moonflower to Colette. Colette sighs as she looks at the simulation.

"We need to teach Ceil how to use my buster gun and fast. I have to make sure she knows how to use it. It will help her when the time comes. Right now I will wait until she is calm down with the Zero incident," said Colette.

"I agree with that," said Moonflower. The two is about to head out the door when it closes on them. Colette and Moonflower sees two people in cloaks.

"You should have your buster ready just in case you run into people like us," said Destiny. Colette hears the voice and smile.

"Nice costume Destiny. I can tell you are hidden in that cloak," said Colette. Destiny looks at Colette.

"Interesting. You only met us just barely few minutes ago and yet you can pick Destiny up like that," said Fate.

"Not only her but you too. I can pick up anything within the vibrations in the air into my sensors," said Colette.

"Well CROSHA then you must have plans with Ceil that will destroy this world or something," said Destiny to Colette. Colette looks at Destiny as if she has been wrongfully accuse.

"I do know you have the wrong person," said Moonflower. Destiny looks at the reploid in lavender clothing.

"You can be a minion for all we know. You and Solar Flare," said Fate. Moonflower does not like this analogue.

"Look if you both wanted a fight you will get one," said Moonflower. Fate pulls out her gun as Moonflower knows that they mean business.

"Fine then that is the way you want to play. Then lets play," said Colette. Moonflower glows as she has her clothes gone and her armor replace it. Moonflower's armor looks like a dress of some sort and jewelry hanging off her hands and feet. She has more jewelry than a human. Moonflower holds up her hand and her staff shape of a crescent moon is in her hand.

"Now you have to deal with me," said Moonflower as she is ready for battle. The two bring out a gun and two swords. Destiny goes first and tries to attack Moonflower with speed and her magic abilities. Moonflower repel her attacks and use lunar light to go against the two.

"Priestess of the Night. Grant me your power to seal my enemies with in the lunar planes," said Moonflower as her enchantment takes off. Destiny and Fate have never seen this type of magic before. Fate is the first to get caught in the enchantment. The enchantment holds her body into a deep paralysis. Fate feels her body is being rip apart without actually is.

"An illusion?? No it cannot be. I deal with illusionist before and yet this felt so real but yet nothing happen to me," thought Fate.

"CHAOS STRIKE!!" shouted Destiny as she deals her combos at Moonflower. Moonflower teleports out of the way and connects her lunar shockwaves at Destiny. Few flower petal energies pops out and touches Destiny. The energies starts to feel like needles to daggers toward Destiny.

"What is she?? For every witch I ever hunted Moonflower is the oddest one that I have ever met. Not only that her magic is derived from sources unknown," thought Destiny. Colette looks at the two witch hunters.

"I take it you both never deal with Celestial magic. Well be glad that this is your first experience," said Moonflower, "However, I will do whatever to protect my friend that you are accusing."

"You have never seen the powers of Chaos," said Destiny as she starts her chanting. Moonflower is prepare to do a counter spell. What Moonflower does not know that Fate also chant a spell to counter any of Moonflowers spell. Colette pulls out her gun and start firing at Fate. Fate looks and go against Colette in a gun showdown distracting Fate. The distraction did not last long. Moonflower is caught in a seal that she could not break.

"The seal of Chaos. No one has survive this seal without losing a life," said Destiny. Fate stood on the other side.

"Except for metal workers like my mother and myself," thought Colette as she starts running. Moonflower starts to panic as she cover her eyes. She feels someone push her out of the seal and takes her place. When Moonflower open her eyes, she is in shock that Colette took it and lost her form she was in. Fate and Destiny looks at Colette. The two is shock to see Colette's true body. Purple color armor mixture with slate gray. Colette holds a mask and puts it in her face.

"Well now. For witch hunter to attack us the Mask Raiders, I guess we can actually fight now can we," said Colette as she pulls out her two gun blades.

"Sis we have a problem," said Fate to Destiny softly. Destiny also looks at Colette and knows something is trouble. Fate and Destiny uses their magic again.

"I have made a thousand blades in my life time. Several of them vanquish my enemies. As long I am continue to breathe. The restless will continues. Metals of the strongest blades rested in my hands. Bring forth the blades that vanquish my enemies," said Colette as she pulls out two swords out of the metallic wall. Destiny and Fate has never seen this magic in its advance state.

"Metal magic abilities. I never seen it this advance. Metal Worker is the person who is expert in this field. However, someone that can surpass her may have a chance even killing us," thought Destiny.

"This is not good, we are dealing with a higher class of a magic user of this type of magic. I think we may ended up losing," thought Fate. Fate and Destiny set up their barriers and that did not help. Destiny gets caught on Colette's two swords. Colette pulls out the two swords. Moonflower runs to the fighters.

"Colette, you have done enough. They are not the enemy. CROSHA is. Can you please revert back to the form you were in?" ask Moonflower. Colette froze still.

"We must apologize for wrongfully accuse you both. We know you two were hiding something but we do not know what. So we jump to the conclusion that almost cost our lives," said Fate.

"It is not the first time I have been stab with two swords before but it is the first time I have to try to heal myself quickly or I will die," said Destiny. Moonflower gets close to Destiny.

"Here let me help you. My magic is mainly healing and holy light magic," said Moonflower. Destiny moves her hands as Moonflower starts to heal Destiny.

"We never saw another metal worker class magic user in your level ever," said Fate. Colette starts to move away from the three.

"I take that as a complement," said Colette. Destiny looks at Colette as she still have her mask on.

"Are you related to a reploid name Reaper?" asked Destiny. Colette stops as she does not move.

"That name. I heard it many of times. He torment my mother. He forced my mother to be someone she is not. Then he forced her to make me. My mother took me away and hidden me," said Colette as she turns around and start taking the mask off.

"Colette," said Moonflower as she looks at Colette who mask is remove and tears down in her face. Destiny and Fate looks at Colette and reminds of them of Metal Worker.

"My mother was once a reploid called Metal Worker," said Colette. Destiny and Fate looks at Colette.

"I am sorry if only we knew," said Destiny. Colette turns around as she does not want to face them.

"You could not knew. If you knew my father knew. And if my father knew I may have been a killing reploid that he wanted," said Colette.

"We could of help you. After all you are our niece," said Destiny. Colette heard that word.

"Niece…. Family… those words I always hear but never know what they meant. I may never know. Right now my mission is more important. Stop CROSHA's plan at all cost," said Colette as she transform into her form that she has before the fight. Colette walks out of the room.

"Colette!!" shouted Destiny. Moonflower holds Destiny back down. Fate looks at Moonflower.

"Leave her be. It is already painful that she has to live with the fact that her father is an abuser," said Moonflower.

"I know. To think my brother would bring someone to the world just to torture people again. All he does is making everything worse than before," said Fate, "All because he still wants to hurt me."

"Well, like I said let her be. Right now we need to take care your sister's wounds. Then I probably will see if I can talk to Colette," said Moonflower.

"Ok you do that. But let her know that she still have family members who do care," said Fate. Moonflower nods as she finish healing Destiny.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Zero's Treatment??**

Athena checks on Zero's internal structure. All is complicated and keeps reminds her of Omega. Though she has found one chip that does not belong there. She removes is and runs a full scale analysis on it. Zero wakes up feeling groggy.

"Did I was hit by a truck?" asked Zero. Zero sees Athena in a desk holding a chip in her hand.

"What are you plan to do with that chip??" asked Zero as he has his eyes set on the chip.

"Oh Zero you are awake. The chip is what I found inside of you that makes you acting strange of all of a sudden," said Athena.

"I was acting strange like what?" asked Zero. Athena looks at the chip and sets it down.

"Well you acting more of a fighting mood worse than my husband," said Athena to Zero.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Zero. Iris comes up and looks in Zero's eyes almost in tears.

"You were ignoring my pleas as you wanted to continue to argue with other people and there is times I thought I was going to be hurt," said Iris. Zero looks in Iris's eyes. Ceil moves away to the shadows of the room as she does not want to feel any more pain than she is in. Ceil has tears coming down her eyes.

"Though you may be more level head than my husband. However, I never thought I was going to be beaten up by you but, I am glad that everything resolve in the end," said Athena.

"Iris, I am sorry," said Zero. Iris smiles as she looks at Zero. Athena smiles as she looks at the chip.

"Something about the chip is bothering me. I think it is the exact same chip that I pulled off of Prometheus and Pandora. However, those two left here hoping to resurrect Model W. Those two will need luck and lots of it. But what is it that bothers me when I pulled it off of Zero. It feels different than when I pulled the same ones out of Prometheus and Pandora," thought Athena. Athena start gathering data of the chip she pulled and looks at it in shock.

"Ok I thought all types of Maverick Virus has gone extinct by now. However, this chip has some virus readings of the Zero Virus," said Athena as she is starting to shake. Fefnir and the rest looks at Athena.

"What do you mean?" asked Iris. Athena starts to remember the past. Her past that she does not want to remember as her flashbacks starts again.

"_Strider, we need to hurry and get out of here," said Athena as she is a young like reploid. Strider carries her on the back as Sigma's minions is enclosing on them. Athena and Strider also missed the mechanaloids firing them. Strider uses her tricks to save them both from destruction._

"_Give it up. The maverick viruses will survive through space and evolution. All of you will face death," said a scientist who went maverick._

"_Not as long I will find those cures. I will find a way to over right the DNA out of them and make them useless," said Athena._

"_Hah! You are going to be infected with it soon. I know you will," said another scientist as she knows that both her and Strider have the Zero Virus and tries to fight it off ._

"_Those suppressions medications won't last. You know it. Soon they will be too strong for it and you all will be mavericks like us," said another scientist trying to kill them. Strider does her ninja tricks and disappear from the group that is following the two. A gun shot is heard as two reploids wipes out the followers. Athena comes out and greets her saviors as her flashback ended._

"The virus itself has mutated and its data survives the serums and any of the cure mechanisms we had," said Athena.

"WHAT!! That is not good," said X. Ceil heard this and is shock about it as well. Athena tries to stop trembling and fails.

"How can that maverick know about it after 700 years," said Athena. Zero, X, and Axl looks at Athena.

"What Maverick?" asked the three. Athena sighs as she hates to go through her memory that has happen.

"700 years ago before Rider and the digging crew have ever found me, I had a virus on my systems that I tried to suppress. It was the Zero Virus. How I got it was from a group of Mavericks attack the Search and Rescue base along with Sigma. It was the fact that it is near the Jakob Projects. I and few other scientist, reploids and humans were culturing variation of Maverick Viruses. When Sigma and the other reploids attack one of the scientist was affected with Sigma Virus and started to spread it out through the base. I took the Zero Virus and ask Strider to aid me. She done so. One of the reploid scientist blew up the chip I was holding it in and the several sparks of the virus was inside of me since I was exposed. Strider was as well. I took several serums as the two of us run for our lives. It was that time when I have met Sniper and Illumina. Those two does not know that I have resurrected on them. However, by using Illumina, I was hoping to find any ways to cure the viruses that is inside of me and Strider. Illumina never had the virus. All she had was the genetic makeup of Zero. I felt that I was at a loss. Though one of the scientist had told me one thing I will never forget those words. 'The maverick viruses will survive through space and evolution. All of you will face death.' It was proven that it was up in space. When Omega went and destroys it. However, now I found out it is possible through Evolution," said Athena.

"So are you saying that there is going to be outbreaks of Zero Viruses and Sigma Viruses throughout this time line in evolution," said Axl.

"In a way yes. So far CROSHA has manage to reroute the virus encoding to make the vaccine programs useless. From what I have found in this all it needed was Zero's DNA to make the Virus complete. I have to work fast and hurry to make the vaccine. If not, we will have an epidemic again," said Athena.

"So now we have two cargos to worried about," said Solar Flare, "The virus and Miss Ceil." Ceil heard her name as she was hoping someone does not mention her. Zero heard that name and looks in the shadows as Ceil has her face is away from Zero. Zero's eyes widen as he could not believe she is still around and alive. Iris see Zero's eyes. Athena also see it as well. Ceil is still in tears.

"Ok well we might let Zero rest," said Athena. The others looks at Athena as she tries not to make any situation worse.

"Hey Axl I think you better hurry home or Rider will get mad at you," said Athena. Axl looks at the time and start taking off. X sighs as he left. Athena grabs Fefnir with her.

"Come on you. We have to check on our children," said Athena. Iris looks at Athena.

"I thought you have only one child," said Iris. Fefnir knows what Athena means as he is being push out.

"We consider Angel as our second child. Just do not ask about that," said Fefnir as he still being pushed out of the room. Solar Flare sighs.

"I better check on Moonflower. I hope she is ok," said Solar Flare as he walks out. Iris does not leave for a while. Iris smiles as she looks at Ceil.

"I think both of you need to talk to each other. It is not right for letting both of you have emotional conflict. I know that is the worst feeling to have," said Iris as she looks at Zero and Ceil. Ceil tries to dry up her tears.

"Ok thank you Iris for understanding my feeling now," said Ceil. Iris smiles as she looks at Ceil.

"Hey no problem. I was in your shoes a long time ago. It is the worst pain that anyone can go through. I will be bringing Kira over to see her father," said Iris as she left the room and shut the door. Ceil did not say a word as the room is silence.

"Ceil," said Zero. Ceil turns around as her tears are still falling down her face. Zero sees those tears as he knows the two needs to talk.

"Zero," said Ceil. Zero tries to get up and walks to her. Ceil knows that his systems needs time to recover from the chip that Athena pulls out. Ceil rushes to Zero as she tries to keep him lying down.

"Easy your systems are not fully recover," said Ceil as she is still worries about Zero's health. Zero grabs Ceil's hands.

"I know. I just wanted to know if you still have feelings for me," said Zero. Ceil does not want to lie.

"Yes I still do. However, that does not going to give me any right to take someone's happiness away. Iris is happy and you are too. My feelings for you will never die. However, I have to consider the one true thing that everyone needs and that is happiness. If you are happy then I will not destroy the happiness you have. The only thing I can do is holding a friendship with both you and Iris," said Ceil. Zero understands Ceil predicament.

"I know about that. Both you and Iris are inside of my heart. Both of you filled me with love that I wanted. In the same time it torments me. I feel like I am powerless to do anything about it," said Zero.

"Then don't. We both are around and we both understand your feelings. No matter if one is human and the other is a reploid. We both understand it. I know somewhere inside you have cared for both of us. It just you cannot choose. I do hope you understand that it does not matter which of the two you are with. You will be happy either way. We both are like your friends and people who do love you. That is something that not even death can take away," said Ceil. Zero heard this and do not know what to do.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Reploids see Ghost**

Colette starts to sit up the top area of the floating base. She looks up as she is seeing the sun set as the evening star show itself.

"Family, I never know what that word is. My mother took me away to an orphanage. There I lived for the rest of my life. Not know what family meant. It was not until a person adopted me. However, that person was cruel. I lost my child body quickly as that person make me who I am now. I have been in my mother's shoes. Until someone kills that person. I left as I tried to escape. Moonflower had found me. From her, both of us have become friends. All my paintings were from the past. All the happy moments were from the orphanage. I kept the darkest gloomy moments. After I did one of my mother taking me away, I could not help but feel sad. I never really have a family yet, I do discover happiness before," thought Colette as she starts to have tears down in her face.

"I never thought I find anyone else up here," said a voice as Colette turns to see a human with blond hair and blue eyes.

"I normally be here try to escape my horrible memories. And try to remember the happy ones," said Colette.

"Oh I normally come out here just to have fresh air. Oh by the way I am Magician," said Magician.

"Colette Noire," said Colette. Magician looks at Colette as she smiles wide to meet someone.

"Colette that is a nice French name," said Magician. Colette does not smile as she does not care for her name.

"Thanks. I guess," said Colette. Magician looks in the sky and sighs. Colette looks at Magician.

"Is something wrong?" asked Colette. Magician turns to the person she has meet and smiles.

"Oh no nothing is wrong. I just remembering stuff that I wish had never happen," said Magician.

"I know how that is. I am like that almost every day now," said Colette. Magician smiles.

"Well at least you have your friends and family around," said Magician tries to change the subject.

"Family… I really never had one. My mother died before I even get the chance to meet her. I really do not want to say anything about the person who is called father. And the person who had adopted me put me in my mothers position and I deal with the same thing she went through," said Colette. Magician hears Colette out as she saw a tear in Colette's eyes.

"I am sorry. I really am. It must be hard to lose someone you want to know," said Magician.

"Yeah. I guess so. Life was cruel to me and yet it did bring me some happiness. I still remember when I was still in the orphanage. I may not have a family but I have lots of friends and companions," said Colette.

"Well that is good. I guess," said Magician as she starts to feel worry and sad about her daughter. Omega gets up to where Magician is and see Colette sitting there as well. Colette turns around and stand up.

"It is ok. You can stay where you are at. I can talk to my wife later," said Omega. Colette looks at the reploid.

"By all means go ahead," said Colette. Then Colette froze as she picks up some sound.

"Omega, I want you to meet Colette. She is the person who I just talk just now," said Magician.

"Something is coming and I do not like it," said Colette. She pulls out her guns and several mechanaloids start appearing. Colette starts shooting. Magician runs down.

"I go get X, Zero, and Axl. You both stay here," said Magician as she goes down. Omega pulls out his saber. Colette shoots several of the flying mechanaloids. Soon Harpuia, Fefnir, Phantom, X, Zero, Axl, Moonflower, and Solar Flare makes it to the scene.

"Whoah fun time," said Axl as he pulls out his two guns and join with Colette in a shooting range. Colette looks at Axl who is shooting at the targets. Solar Flare transform into a phoenix like reploid. He flies up and descend down.

"Phoenix Blast," said Solar Flare as he manage to take down several mechanaloids that still coming towards his way.

"Priestess of the Night. Grant me your power to seal my enemies with in the lunar planes," said Moonflower. Several Mechanaloids explode. X shot few rounds at the mechanaloids as Zero and Omega start slicing them down.

"There is to many of them," said Magician as she also shoot them with her gun. Colette start to have a fixate of the problem. She runs and jumps down. While the others are handling the mechanaloids.

"Colette where are you going??" asked Moonflower. Solar Flare and Harpuia does aerial attacks destroying as much as possible. Ceil and Iris come out to help. Iris pulls out a bow and start shooting at the mechanaloids. Ceil pulls out a gun and start shooting at the mechanaloids. Ceil cannot handle the recoil of the weapon. Moonflower looks at Ceil and sighs.

"Colette definitely needs to teach you how to use a gun properly," said Moonflower to Ceil.

"I am still learning," said Ceil. The mechanaloids are coming in few numbers thanks to Harpuia and Solar Flare.

"I think we have killed them all," said Solar Flare as Zero and X stares at Solar Flare as they are remind of a particular investigator they have killed.

"Solar Flare can you find Colette, I think she is hanging somewhere in the base," said Moonflower. As soon as Moonflower finish her sentence, Colette and a reploid like spider are with them. The spider hisses as it tries to electrocute Colette. Colette fires a few rounds at the spider. The spider now looks at the group.

"Well well two humans and many more reploids for me to destroy. And look we have the Mask Raiders as well," said CROSHA. Colette fires several rounds at CROSHA.

"To bad, you will never know the real me," said Colette. CROSHA and Colette are still lock in combat as Axl tries to shoot at CROSHA but keeps getting Colette in his aim.

"I can't get a clear shot," said Axl. Zero and Omega are ready to attack as well. The strange thing that a girl with beads wrapped around her hand and in white cloak stands in the side. The girl throws one crystal and CROSHA got caught. CROSHA hisses at the new comer.

"Who is that girl," said Axl. Ceil and Magician looks at Axl as those two did not see anything.

"I do not see anything," said Magician and Ceil in unison. Harpuia also find this odd a girl standing in front and is not worried. The girl says something in a language that the group did not understand. Translation.

"_The world of Darkness binds with the power of light. Come forth the magic of the element. Whom I am binding. Put forth within the crystal that lets its spirits lie," _said the mysterious girl that the reploids can barely hear her. The beads start lifting out of her left hand. It floats around CROSHA. A huge light hits her as she wails in pain. Magician sees the magic and could not understand who is the one does it. Ceil does not know what is going on but just stand there and watch.

"I am taking you with me!!" shouted CROSHA as she pulls her web that she puts on Magician. Magician is yank into the spell. Magician takes the full force of the spell as CROSHA is free. The light flash extremely bright that blinded the reploids' and human's eyes. When the eyes start adjusted, the girl hold up a crystal and Magician is gone. CROSHA smiles.

"Hehehe! You are so stupid to think I would be in that crystal," said CROSHA. The girl's beads in her other hand floats off and is floating near CROSHA again. Light magic forms at the girls hand and CROSHA gets scared.

"Magician!!" yelled Omega as he is shock that his wife is no longer with him. He looks at CROSHA ready to kill her.

"You may have won this time. But I will get you Miss Ceil. I will use you to reactivate the bio weapon and no one will stop me," said CROSHA as she retreats. Ceil looks down and sighs.

"She will not get you. We won't allow it," said Colette, "As long I can sense her metallic body, I can find her. She cannot escape from me and she will never get it started." Ceil looks at Omega who is crying. Colette walks up to Omega.

"Magician, Gwen… I know you are worried about our daughter that is gone. I do promise to find her. And somehow find a way to free you," said Omega. The rest stares at the girl as her beads return to her. She holds the crystal and start walking away.

"Hey come back here. You owe us an explanation," said Axl as the girl starts to disappear as if she is a hologram of some sort. Ceil walks up to Axl as she does not see what they can see.

"What girl? I stand here and I cannot see the girl that all of you are talking about," said Ceil.

"Wait, humans cannot see her and yet we can," said Axl. Ceil gives a confuse look at Axl.

"This is odd. A girl came around to help us," said Colette, "We better find out what the tapes have and pretty much find out who this girl is."

"Ok I go ask Prairie for help. We may get to the bottom of this soon," said Ceil.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Teacher and the Student.**

Ceil goes to the training room to try to use the buster that Colette has given her. Ceil keeps falling backwards. Colette enters the room and looks at Ceil who tries to hit the target. Ceil again falls backwards. Colette caught her.

"I know this is your first time using a gun. I am going to teach you how to use it properly," said Colette.

"I guess I should use the training now since I am probably going to use it sooner or later," said Ceil. Colette pulls out one of her gun blades.

"First things first. To get a feel of the gun use both hands like this," said Colette as she does so with her gun blade. Ceil copies Colette as the training continues.

"Got it," said Ceil as she waits for the next step. Colette inspect Ceil if she is holding the gun right.

"Ok now when you are firing you will feel the recoil of the weapon which is normal. What you need to do is try to keep your feet and body pushing the opposite way of the recoil so you won't fell backwards," said Colette. Ceil tries that and she manages not to fell backwards.

"Huh? I am not falling backwards. Instead I am fine. Though I miss the target completely," said Ceil.

"It is ok. Aiming comes later. Right now I want you to get the feel of the weapon first before we go to the next step is aiming," said Colette.

"Ok," said Ceil as she still continues with her training. Colette smiles as she looks at Ceil.

"I want you to practice shooting until you do not feel like you have the hang of it and is not going to fall back," said Colette. Ceil nods as she practice. She spends few hours and has the hang of it.

"Wow it is not that hard after you get used to it," said Ceil. Colette smiles then turns serious.

"You are doing well. Now the next step is aiming. I want you to focus shooting on that thing over there keep on trying to aim on top part. If you hit below that is ok. I want you to focus the top," said Colette, "If you can focus on that then we will go to the next part of the training."

"Ok," said Ceil. She starts aiming for the top part. She keeps on trying after few more hours she gets it. Ceil starts to feel exhausted.

"It is getting dark. We will continue our training tomorrow. What do you say," said Colette.

"Sure Tomorrow morning will be fine," said Ceil. Colette smiles as the two are heading out. Ceil looks at Colette.

"Colette," said Ceil. Colette looks at Ceil who looks not happy but distracted. Colette has a confused look.

"Yes?" asked Colette. Ceil does not know if she wants to ask her something personal but rather have it out.

"Have you ever love someone but did not know that they love someone else until the two are together?" asked Ceil. Colette sighs as she looks at Ceil.

"Follow me, I want to show you my personal paintings that I never let people see," said Colette. Ceil follows her as the two went to her gallery. There are her paintings that Ceil has seen and then there were four in the darkness like the previous ones. Colette brings them to the light one was a guy beating up a female. Another painting is a guy with a girl playing sexually. The other two are pictures that are somewhat incomplete.

"The guy you see there is a person who I thought love me for who I am. I love him dearly that I wanted to paint him and myself together. That never really happen. He is in three of my pictures as I still paint him," said Colette. Ceil examine the two incomplete and the picture where the guy plays with a girl sexually. All three are the same guy.

"So the girl in that picture you did is," said Ceil. Colette has a deeper sadness on her face.

"That is his first girlfriend. I never know her personally. She and I have several things in common. Though it torn me apart to find that out. His first girlfriend and I made a pact. If something happens to him, we both are going to be in his funeral and support each other. If I died, the two will have all of my paintings. If she died, I will marry him to keep him safe. If the two has a child, the child will know me as their parent's friend," said Colette as she start to have tears coming down her face.

"Are you still trying to forget the pain?" asked Ceil as she looks at Colette. Colette looks at Ceil in tears.

"The pain will never go away. However, I tried to look in the bright side. He is happy. It may not be with me but he is happy. I never like destroying happiness when I am seeking it for myself," said Colette.

"I see. We both have something in common then," said Ceil. Colette looks at Ceil as she is sad.

"We can talk more in the morning. Expect you to be up and already eaten by 8:00 in the morning," said Colette.

"Ok I will be there," said Ceil as she left to bed. In the morning, Ceil is up and have her breakfast before the other people come. It is 5:30 in the morning as Ceil wants to get an early start on the training. She practice from what she learned yesterday. By 7:30, Colette wants to be there early and start shooting several rounds. To her surprise, Ceil is already there training.

"I did not expect you are hear this early," said Colette. Ceil looks at Colette and smiles.

"I was here earlier. I ate and everything. I have been practicing for two hours already," said Ceil.

"Well then we can go to the next part. Moving targets," said Colette, "Now unlike still targets. These things move try to hit them with your gun as they come by. However, I am going to be out. I will come back with recordings of how well you did. We will continue this until you get the hang of it."

"Ok, I will be practicing in the meantime," said Ceil. Colette steps out of the room and start the simulation. Ceil practice as Colette tries to anticipate what Ceil is going through and what she had went through.

"Ceil, We both have pains and sorrows that we do not want in our heart. If it keeps up we both will be jealous and I know we both do not want that. Jealousy can do many things that both humans and reploids will never forget. I hope we find our happiness somehow without the person we love that love the other person. Even though the person we love is opposite. Mine is a human that loves another human. While yours is a reploid that loves another reploid. However, the pain is still there," thought Colette. A beeping sound lost Colette's train of thought as she check the score. Colette sighs as she goes in.

"Well it is not bad. 32. Want to keep practicing until we get to the next step," said Colette.

"Yeah, What would be the next step then," said Ceil. Colette sighs as she looks at Ceil.

"It will be dodging and shooting. When you feel like you are ready for that tell me and I set it up for it," said Colette.

"Ok I will," said Ceil. The training continues for few hours. Ceil feel confident of her skills that she is ready for the next step.

"I am ready," said Ceil. Colette set the targets to fire back. Colette looks at Ceil to make sure she will be ok.

"If I find any hits on you I will stop the machine and take you to medical ward," said Colette, "The last thing I need is you to be hurt. This training is putting dodging skills and shooting skills to the test."

"I promise not to get hurt," said Ceil, " I will do my best." Colette smiles as she waits outside. The very end Colette hears Ceil scream and is about to shut the training session when it says the word complete. The score shows 80. Colette goes inside and check on Ceil. Ceil is alright but looks shock and frighten.

"Ceil are you ok?" ask Colette. Ceil nods as she looks at the broken hologram that almost hit her.

"I manage to hit this one before I was going to be hit by it. I panic a bit. That is all," said Ceil.

"It is ok. I have done that before. Well now we can go on to the next step and that is what you did before but this time you will have an ally, me. We both will be shooting and your goal is to shoot those things again but try not to shoot your ally. I do believe there is going to be a time where you are going to be at work when CROSHA will go after you. If you do not want to hurt other people but the person who is attacking you. You need to be prepared for that. Also when the rest of us are around and you are attacked. I wanted to know that you will not hurt us," said Colette.

"Ok, then lets get started," said a voice in the background. Colette turns to see who it is. A reploid she had seen before in the roof.

"I guess two allies will not hurt in this training session," said Colette. Zero walks in and wondering what Ceil and the other two is going to do.

"Ready for training Ceil," said Colette. Axl gets his guns out as he is ready for this training.

"Is there room for one more?" asked Zero. Colette looks at Zero. Ceil swallow as she looks at Zero.

"That depends on Ceil. I mainly want her to train on how to use a gun but if you want to help her then be my guest," said Colette.

"It is fine. Zero can train with us. It would be helpful I believe," said Ceil. Zero walks towards the three people.

"I am also going to keep an eye on Axl. He has the tendency to be a klutz in practice," said Zero.

"I am not that much of a klutz. Yeah I am a klutz of certain things but that does not means that I am all the time," said Axl in defense.

"I want to make sure not in this training ok," said Zero as he gave a dead look on Axl. Axl looks scared as he is afraid of his own life.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Final Test**

The buzzard starts as the three gunners are shooting the targets. The targets shoots back as Ceil is doing well. Zero is not too bad but then again he is using his sword for practice. Axl and Colette does well with two guns. Though Colette does do short range fighting as well. Axl looks at Colette as she also hits her target in close range. The group fights for two hours until Axl almost shot Ceil in the arm. Ceil dodges it and pants. Zero rams Axl to the wall and have his sword on his throat.

"What the hell you are trying to do?" growled Zero to Axl. Axl now is more scared than the warning he had before. Ceil looks at this in shock. Colette turns around and finds this shocking as well.

"I am sorry it was my fault. Please do not kill me," said Axl. Colette looks at Zero as she starts to have memories of her two friends that are lovers that she almost hurt as well. Colette sighs as she looks at Ceil.

"Want to leave these two alone while we get munchies. I do believe it is lunch time and we do need to eat before we continue to train," said Colette to Ceil. Ceil's stomach says the same thing as Colette suggest.

"I guess so. We might as well," said Ceil. The two girls left Axl to his doom with Zero. Colette goes to the mess hall as she and Ceil get something to eat. Ceil looks down in her food depressed.

"Is something wrong?" asked Colette. Ceil tries to hide her feelings and Colette see it.

"No nothing is wrong. I am fine," said Ceil and Colette knows that Ceil is bluffing and sighs.

"This is about what happen in the training room isn't it?" asked Colette. Ceil did not want to say anything, but have to now.

"Yes, I do not understand something-" said Ceil as Colette looks at Ceil and her feelings.

"He still loves you. I can tell his heart is torn into two. One he wants to be with his wife. The other he wants to be with you. I can tell his emotions are in a mix now," said Colette.

"You can pick something like that up?" asked Ceil. Colette sighs as she looks at Ceil.

"I have. Remember what I have said last night. The thing is that the guy who loves the other person still loves me. However, his heart is with two people," said Colette.

"So you are still in contact with the person," said Ceil. Colette now looks sad as she looks down in her food.

"No. I lost contact with him and his wife. The two move and did not tell me. I found out by another person. I told that person what is the reason for them to move. I found out that his wife suspect him cheating. She grew cold and bitter. I send a mail to her like I would to a friend. Her reply is that she divorced him. Her daughter lives with her and she tries to move on. I went to talk to the guy who I thought will live happily. I found out he is sleeping with other people. All his dignity is gone. She and I lost him," said Colette.

"What did you do when you find that out?" asked Ceil. Colette looks at Ceil with hurtful eyes.

"I was in an emotional wreck. I literately beat him up. He called me a different name that is was not even my name. When I told him who I was, he is shock. I told him that he destroys all that two people love him for and he throw it away. He tries to seduce me and I did not fell for it. I was not in the mind for it but was for killing him. It was that day when I find out he is playing with both of our hearts. All he wants is to have a play toy to keep him company. Both her and I made another deal. We both made that we both go our separate ways and try to forget our pain that we had. That pain is still with me," said Colette.

"Do you think that Zero," said Ceil as Colette interrupts her again. Colette knows something different.

"No. He is more true to his heart than the guy I have met. That is what is the difference. I did learn the difference from the truth to the fake from that paintings I have did. The painting I did of the person that I love and his first girlfriend. I never release that to the public. For I do not want to expose her or the day her child is created. Even though I was there when it happen," said Colette.

"So Zero is true to his heart. Which makes him in serious pain than what I am feeling," said Ceil.

"I know. Though to have someone care for you and want to help you is what I always wanted. I know that may never happen," said Colette.

"I do think there is someone out there for you," said Ceil. Colette looks at Ceil as she smiles.

"Thanks for the confidence. However, I do hope that both you and Iris are becoming best of friends. Like that both can share your stories and may help Zero in his time in need," said Colette.

"Yeah I guess so," said Ceil. Just then Axl comes into the mess hall and looks at Ceil and Colette. He walks up to the two.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry. I did not mean to shoot you," said Axl to Ceil. Ceil smiles.

"It is ok. I am glad that I am in no immediate danger," said Ceil. Colette looks at Axl.

"We have not properly introduce. I am Colette Noire," said Colette. Axl looks at Colette and Ceil.

"Axl Star," said Axl then looks at Colette, "Wait are you that lady that was with the human that died on the street?"

"The very same person. I can shape shift to any look I wanted. Marone Tahara did risk her life just to get both of us out of harms way," said Colette, "Though I will never forget what she has done and I wish I could do to help that human."

"Wait that was Marone. And why did you tell me a lie," said Axl. Colette looks at Axl.

"There is two things I do not want to jeopardize at that time. My true form to CROSHA and Ceil's location. CROSHA could find her through the means of report incidence. Since Marone is a hunter she can be covered as irregular attack. However, if I mention anything about CROSHA attack. CROSHA would find out and will track us down faster than we can come here."

"I see. I was a meant of hiding. Well then nice meeting you again," said Axl. Ceil looks at the two.

"Colette, why don't we wait until the food settles before we go back to training," said Ceil.

"Very well, we can," said Colette. Ceil smiles as she looks at Colette. Axl looks at Ceil.

"Oh sorry I jumped in your training," said Axl. Ceil realize she forgot to introduce herself.

"It is ok. As long as I am getting training done. I am Ceil Carpathica," said Ceil. Axl smiles at Ceil.

"Please to meet you as well," said Axl as he leaves.. Ceil and Colette sit there and sighs.

"Well, I hope things will go well for the better," said Ceil. Colette nods as the two talk for an hour.

"Well ready for the final test I am going to give you," said Colette. Ceil smiles as she shakes her head.

"Let go. I want to finish my training and hopefully be ready for tomorrow when I go to work," said Ceil.

"I thought you are going since two days after the interview," said Colette. Ceil sighs.

"They need to verify some stuff which it is done electronically. They called me yesterday saying that I am going to work tomorrow. They have to make sure that I have the tour of the corporation by today. Which I am going after the training," said Ceil.

"Ok then lets go," said Colette as the two enters the training room. Zero stand in the shadows. Ceil looks at Colette.

"Ok what is the next part then," said Ceil. Colette sighs as she knows she might get hurt but willing to do what she is planned.

"You are going against me. I am going to be the simulation of how CROSHA will approach you and my goal is to take you away. Your job is to resist me. If I get shot at that is ok. However, I will call quits when you get hurt," said Colette, "The last thing I need is another death to succumb me."

"She won't get hurt," said Zero as Colette smiles. Colette knows if it comes to this type of training he is around.

"I was wondering when you are going to step out to the light. However, Zero I am not going easy on you like I am going to be with Ceil. Knowing CROSHA she will not care if another reploid dies or another person in general. As long as she gets Ceil and start the bio weapon is all she cares about. Though I am going to restrict myself only using her abilities and her abilities alone," said Colette.

"I get the picture," said Zero as he pulls out his Z-Saber. Colette jumps up as her body glows soon it took a shape of a spider like reploid. Zero looks unimpressed as Ceil looks at her in amazement.

"Ok Ceil try not to think of me as Colette. Think of me as CROSHA. So I want you to attack me as if I am her. I will not care if you hurt me. I can hold pain pretty long. I will stop if you are hurt," said Colette. Colette start her attack as Zero blocks her. Colette uses electrical attacks which now Zero is shock. Ceil tries to shoot at Colette which she dodges. Zero and Colette are going on a fighting spree as Colette simulates CROSHA's fighting style. In the end, Colette fell down as her true self. Zero stops as he does not know if Colette calls quits. Colette gets back up but holding her forehead.

"Nice work Ceil. You have passed. If I were you I would be going to that tour now. Keep my buster gun in its holster and hide it within your clothing," said Colette. Ceil nods.

"Ok are you ok," said Ceil. Colette does not want her to worry about the shot wound she has.

"I am fine just go," said Colette. Ceil smiles as she left. Zero looks at Colette wondering what she is keeping her hands in her forehead.

"Can you get the medics here or take me to the medical ward. I am going to need to be there," said Colette as she sparks all over and collapsed. Zero sees the shot wound and looks surprised.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: First Wave**

Colette have been recovers from the wound that Ceil gave her. She is lucky that her chip is still in tact and incase. Zero stands in the shadow for a while now.

"Ow! I feel like I was thrown in a canon," moan Colette. She feels Zero's presence.

"I hope that teach you a lesson or two," said Rose as she looks at Colette. Colette looks at Rose.

"It was training. I have been in worst case scenarios than being shot in the forehead," said Colette, "as a simulation."

"Well at least you are not dead yet. And thankfully who ever train with you did not being in here or dead as well," said Rose.

"Yeah I guess so," said Colette. Rose looks at Colette and smiles. Colette still looks down.

"You know you are free to go. I just finish fixing you up. Energy blast do die down if there is no oxygen around," said Rose.

"Thanks I guess," said Colette as she starts feeling dizzy for standing up. Colette goes back down to the bed.

"I guess I will move after the dizziness goes away. I must take a while for my systems to be back to normal," said Colette.

"Ok well when you can fully get up, just tell me ok," said Rose as she left. Colette sighs as she looks in the shadow. Zero is still standing there.

"I thought you would have left after the training," said Colette to Zero. Zero looks at Colette.

"I could have but I have questions for you," said Zero to Colette. Colette knows she is not going anywhere.

"You might as well ask them now if you wish," said Colette. Zero steps into the light and looks at Colette.

"Why are you so much concern of training Ceil. There is plenty of people who can train her but why do you make it your obligation?" asked Zero.

"I train her for the fact that I know too well what CROSHA will do. Unlike everyone else. I not only can change my shape and copy the abilities of the person as well know the personalities. However, the drawback is with humans. I cannot take shape too well of one or find out how they act just by meeting them. Since CROSHA has met me more than countless of times, I know her attacks and know what she will do before she has done it. Hence why I want Ceil to be prepared for any tricks she might throw at her in her true form. Her other forms I do not know very well. She tends to hide her personality and any way to detect her. Except one thing I can pick up. Though I do want her to be safe as much as possible and hopefully she will be," said Colette.

"Even if it means to hurt her," said Zero coldly to Colette. Colette sighs as she knows that Zero is worried about her.

"I do specifically stop the training if that has ever occurred. However, in reality. There is no stop button. So she is going to be hurt and Ceil knows that," said Colette, "besides I do go easy on her with the exception of the final test when she shot me."

"I see that. Though if any harm comes to her during training. I will personally hold you accounted for," said Zero as he left. Meanwhile… Ceil walks around with bunch of people as everyone gets a tour of the corporation. Ceil looks happy as she is going to be working with her program and how much it modifies. Ceil looks at the system in amazement of the modifications it has. Ceil looks as she cannot wait to start working tomorrow. While the tour is about to end an explosion happens. Two reploids that are in the tour as well transforms. The female has a huge sniper gun on her hand and start sniping. Ceil grabs her gun that she has hidden.

"Colette I hope your training pays off. I did not going to expect it using it now," thought Ceil as she starts shooting at several people who attacks the group.

"Dr. Marril to Guardian Base. Outbreak happen in Sector H in Innerspace. We need backup now," said Dr. Marril.

"Ok backup will be coming," said a navigator. The two start shooting at the projects as Ceil helping out. Soon CROSHA in a different form tries to act as an ally but backfired when one of her projects shoot her. CROSHA transforms into her true form as she is being shot by sniper.

"Are you Ceil?" asked Dr. Marril. Ceil nods as she looks at the mid-age reploid guy.

"Yes I am," said Ceil. Dr. Marril looks at her and tries to dodge the projects projectiles.

"Get out of here. The more you stayed the more you are endanger. Please get out of here now," said Dr. Marril. Ceil nods as she start dashing off to the exit. Sniper shoots at CROSHA. CROSHA grabs Sniper and destroys her from the inside out. Dr. Marril looks at Sniper who is nothing but metal shreds. Ceil looks worried but start running for her dear life.

"I was not ready for this. Somebody help me," thought Ceil. Ceil keeps on running and shoots some of the projects. Omega comes around and slices few of the projects as well several other people come. Ceil has hope someone will help her. She left the building but CROSHA is now in front of her. Ceil is now scared. Dr. Marril shot several rounds at CROSHA and a laser blast. CROSHA hissed as Ceil takes the opportunity to run. Dr. Marril looks at CROSHA.

"You may have taken my wife's life away but you will never get what you wanted," said Dr. Marril. CROSHA got him in her electrical web. She shocks him and ripped every inside of Dr. Marril apart. Ceil kept on running. She feels something has lifted her. She looks around as she is in the Guardian's base. Ceil feels relieve and yet frighten. Zero runs to the porter and sees Ceil.

"Ceil are you alright?" asked Zero. Ceil did not say anything but hugs Zero and start crying. Zero looks at Ceil.

"Zero it was awful out there. Two people got their insides ripped apart," said Ceil as she is still shaken.

"It is ok. I will not let her touch you," said Zero. Colette walks into the room and looks at Ceil and Zero. Moonflower is with Colette.

"Moonflower why don't you help them out. If I leave the base it spells disaster and CROSHA will get here," said Colette.

"Actually I was about to leave. I do think those people out there are going to need all the help they can get," said Moonflower as she takes off to the porter. Colette walks towards the couple.

"Ceil I have to go now. Those people need me," said Zero as he left. Ceil does not want to let Zero go but did. Zero leaves to the porter. Colette looks at Ceil.

"Ceil will you come with me?" asked Colette. Ceil looks at Colette as she follows her. Colette leads Ceil to her room full of paintings. She has one shining towards her and Ceil looks at it with a smile.

"You finished it," said Ceil as she see the picture with Iris and her talking. She also see Zero in the background watching the two with a smile.

"Yes I did. I did not have very much of sleep due to my emotions running wild," said Colette.

"You even added Zero in the picture," said Ceil. Colette smile as she looks at Ceil.

"Yes I did. I painted him today as he did not notice that I draw him. He even does not know that I added him in the background. Though I do call this painting. 'True Friendship' after seeing you both," said Colette.

"Well I am glad you did. The rainbow near Iris makes her look lovely and the sky around me makes me looks radiant somehow," said Ceil.

"Well, I am glad that you like it. I am hoping to get it displayed pretty soon.," said Colette.

"Yeah I hope so too," said Ceil as she starts to look sad. Colette looks at Ceil as she knows what is going on.

"CROSHA shows herself to you. And this is one of the waves that has begun," said Colette.

"Two people had died in front of my eyes trying to stop her," said Ceil. Colette looks at Ceil.

"There is more people who is going to stop her. However, she is growing powerful by the minute. Even my abilities cannot out match hers," said Colette.

"Then everything will turn out for the worst I guess," said Ceil. Colette looks at Ceil.

"No. I am not going to let that happen. If she gets you, it is all over. I am going to stand my ground and will fight back. If I get shot in the forehead, I will cover it up with a rock. If I lose an arm, I have my other arms to fight. I will not stop fighting until she is stop," said Colette.

"Why do you want her to stop? You could let her go like if she is an everyday person," asked Ceil.

"I would if she did not threaten my friends," said Colette, "She has done that so many times and now I am going to give her something she does not like, being stopped."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Death of Two Guardians**

Ceil and the rest left to the scrap yard. The group puts Dr. Marril and Sniper's body in the scrap yard. Ceil finds something and that is two cyber elf eggs. Ceil takes care of them and cries.

"Little elves, I take care of you," said Ceil. She held the two eggs as she walks out of the scrap yard. Athena and the others looks pissed off but also grieve in the same time.

"What is the next plan?" asked X. Everyone looks at the blue bomber reploid and sighs.

"As of the time being we have none," said Fate, "Even if we have one, we do not know if it is going to work."

"She is growing in power. Though I have no idea what is the reason for killing those two. However, she is trying to send a message to people," said Colette.

"If she does then we all must be prepared for it," said Moonflower, "There is no telling what she might do next."

"Well we can always tried to find her weakness," said Axl. The others look at Axl as if he is going to get hit again.

"Actually the kid is not far. Not even I know her weakness, and I know she has one. It can be any range from ice-to other elemental attacks," said Colette.

"Well that is dandy if we find her weakness we might have a chance to beaten her," said Solar Flare.

"I might have a chance if I used Model A," said Grey, "Though try not to die while scanning is going to be tricky."

"If we have more than one person scanning then we might have more chance of finding the her weakness," said Harpuia.

"Well then that makes three of us having scanners and with that itself it may be enough to find her weakness," said Axl.

"Correction four who has a scanner," said a teenage girl with a sniper gun. The girl wears green military armor of some sort, brown hair with hazel eyes and fair skin.

"Who is going to let-" said Axl as he is interrupted by the girl in the armor with a sniper gun.

"Look my mother died protecting what she can so people will not die. My father is the same. All I know that it is thanks to them that I am still around and alive along with everyone else. I may not have my mothers range sight but I do have a scanner that will help out," said the girl.

"Search, I know you want to help but this is dangerous. Your mother and father do not want their only child to be killed," said Axl.

"Well you always go out and worried Rider a lot. Half of the time she chain you up because you have worried her," said Search.

"Well that is different," said Axl. Search gets mad at Axl as she hates when people treat her like a child.

"She was that age when Lily help out with CROSHA," said Harpuia. Axl looks at Harpuia.

"Yeah but that is different," said Axl. Search looks mad as loads her gun. Harpuia sighs.

"Well we can try to do that but we need to know when she is going to strike," said Zero.

"Let me handle that. I know where she is going to be showing up. From there everyone else can find her weakness," said Colette.

"I still do not know how can you find people so quickly," said Axl. Fate and Destiny walks in.

"That is because she is our niece. Our brother has built her to know what type of metal that each reploid is and possibly know every humanoid. She can track those who has any type of armor by the metal they are using," said Destiny. Colette stands up and start leaving. Grey looks at Colette as everyone else.

"Colette where are you going??" asked Fate. Colette stops as she does not want to turn around with tears on her face.

"I am going to bed. I haven't been shutting down properly to well," said Colette as she leaves.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Search. Destiny and Fate sighs as they look at the group.

"She still does not want to accept us as her family. Sure her father is not good fellow. And her mother just stayed there in suffering. Though the mother took her away to have a good life," said Fate.

"It is still she probably does not want to be reminded of that. It is hard enough that she has to look in the mirror as her true self to see someone that she hates," said Moonflower, "I travel a lot with her and believe me there is some things she rather not want to be reminded. And also she barely know both of you so it has to take some time for her to get to know you both as her aunts."

"Yeah that is true as well. However, she is the reploid to ask if you want to track other reploids down," said Destiny.

"Well then that is settled. She is going to help us finding CROSHA while those who has scanners will try to scan her weakness. Even if it is a weak point," said X. Zero nods.

"Ok then we will be dealing with her soon then," said Moonflower, "I think we all should get ready for tomorrow. Ceil needs her rest as well the rest of us if we are planning to find CROSHA." Everyone agrees and head to sleep. The next morning Ceil woke up early and head off to her job. Colette did warn her not to go with anyone in work. Colette actually becomes the poles and mechanism of the corporation. Colette keeps an eye out for CROSHA and her senses. She have spotted her projects and spotted a reploid she never seen at all. Ceil recognize the reploid with green trench coat and the visor.

"Cerveau??" asked Ceil. Cerveau turns around to see who calls him and to his surprise it is someone he never see for a long time.

"Ceil?? Ceil what are you doing here??" asked Cerveau. Ceil smiles as she see Cerveau.

"Working here. Though my hibernation machine did work. Now I am trying to see if I can help people out," said Ceil.

"Well that is good. I am the engineer in this place. All I have to say is that your invention did miracles," said Cerveau.

"I notice. I just wanted to know if there is any way I can improve it so everyone else can benefit from it," said Ceil.

"The Ceil System is fine. Just few modifications to help out with the cities. Now we manage to make it only to the regions now," said Cerveau.

"That is good. We may keep this up and peace will stay with us for the longest time," said Ceil.

"Well it is good to see you again," said Cerveau. Colette smiles as she puts that in her memory bank of Cerveau. CROSHA walks up to the two.

"Hello I am new here can someone show me where is the aggravation system at?" asked CROSHA as she is in a different form.

"Sorry that system is taken away long time ago. The only corporation that uses that is CROSHA," said Cerveau as he looks at the new person. He then has chills coming down his spine. He looks at Ceil.

"Ceil stay back. Something about this is not right," said Cerveau. Ceil is ready to pull out her gun. CROSHA laughs at Cerveau as she tries to kill him. Ceil pulls out the buster gun and shot few rounds at CROSHA. CROSHA feels the shots hit her and screams in pain. She revert back to her spider like self.

"Lets get out of here. Run," said Cerveau. Ceil did not think twice and both Cerveau and Ceil run out of the room. Colette signals everyone who is willing to take CROSHA down. Harpuia and Leviathan are the first ones to be there. Zero, X, Axl is there the next few. Grey and few others are last. Grey uses Model A form while the others start scanning and fighting. Search is there as well using her scope and scanner to find the weakness.

"Try to keep her busy," said Search. Zero and few who does not have scanners are doing so. The distraction does not lasted long until CROSHA start to hit on Harpuia. Harpuia moves out of the way as Grey, Axl, and Search are still scanning. Harpuia dodges out of the way and Axl becomes the next target. Axl keeps on shooting at CROSHA until Zero gets back up.

"You haven't finished with me yet," said Zero to CROSHA. CROSHA uses her electrical attacks on Zero. X fired his buster as all the distracters gets back up and attack once again at CROSHA. Harpuia gets back up and goes back to scanning. Leviathan uses her abilities to slow CROSHA down and tries to attack with all of her abilities. The ghost person also appears at the scene this time Colette looks at the person again. CROSHA fires an electrical current on the distracters. She goes after Axl again and knock him down almost killing him until Grey shot her. She goes after Grey almost killing him. Harpuia X slashes her as she manages to scream in pain. Search found her weakness and weak points. She is ready to take aim shot at CROSHA as she found where she is at. CROSHA comes around and electrifies Search. Leviathan gets in the way as she feels pain. CROSHA take the opportunity and hit Leviathan in the gem. Leviathan fell down as she is about to be destroyed inside out. Harpuia attacks at CROSHA full force. CROSHA leaves Leviathan alone and keeps on going after Harpuia. She also manages to knock him down and knock his gem. She is about to destroy them both when the strange girl again with the beads start chanting her spell. This time CROSHA is caught in it. She manages to get the broken gem Leviathan and she is trapped in a crystal. CROSHA hissed at the person as she does it again. CROSHA again uses another broken gem person. This time it was Harpuia. CROSHA again forces herself to retreat as the group looks at the girl again who disappear out of sight.

"Again who is she?" asked Axl. Colette comes out of the walls as Axl gets scared of Colette.

"I do not know. However, all I know she is trying to help. Though I have no idea who she is but all I know that she may be a key to hurting CROSHA," said Colette.

"Well what are we going to do now. She captured Leviathan and Harpuia. Not to mention Magician," said Axl.

"I think she is trying to catch them at all. But to captured CROSHA herself. We do need to have her helping us. We also need to find out what to do next," said Colette.

"Well all I know from her readings is that her weakness is electricity. Funny the element she is using is the one she is weak against. Also she has two weak points. One in the back which is a small point and the other is under her," said Search, "I would get the one under her if she did not try to go after me."

"Well we gain knowledge of her weakness. So not all is a lost," said Colette. The others nodded.

"Well everyone, lets head back to base and figure what else we are going to come up with," said Zero as everyone leaves.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Bounty Hunter's Death**

The group again returns as X told Lily about her parents are gone. Lily starts crying and Jonathan holds her tight. Soon the meeting again with the younger generation.

"We need to do something and act now," said Angel. Lily does not say a word as Jonathan looks at Angel.

"Easier said than done. All we know that CROSHA has a weakness to aim for it will be harder than we can shoot," said Jonathan. The three navigators and medic person listens to this.

"Well all we know is that they needed Ceil as well for their bio weapon. What if we destroyed it. It probably still be in the same place," said Forge.

"Yeah it should be," said Day. Core sighs as he looks at the other two who is trying to help.

"That is no good as the condition as it is. No one can fire it yet alone destroys it without Ceil's Genetics and a spell castor opening it," said Core.

"Hey I am a spell caster so all we need to do is go over there and destroys it," said Angel.

"That is not simple since CROSHA probably have her thugs guarding it. Not to mention her projects she controlled," said Marcy.

"Marcy has a point there. For all we know she may be watching that machine until she gets Ceil," said Day.

"Well I am not going to sit here and let my mother's death be in vain," said Angel. Lily looks at Angel.

"Have you consider that you may be in trouble and lose more than a leg or arm as well as the rest of us," said Lily.

"Angel, I know your mother has been loss but that does not go overboard. Let us wait and try to keep Ceil away. If that fails then we can go to the machine and destroy it. Though this is last resort," said Chorus.

"Though I agree with Chorus. We should use this as a plan B. Even us four will join up," said Forge.

"Make that five more," said Alpha as she comes with her siblings. Forge looks at the two female girls who just started high school and Alpha who is in college.

"Alpha you are joining us??" asked Forge. Alpha gives a huge smile as she looks at Forge.

"Hey I might be a navigator like you but I do know my way of things," said Alpha.

"Plus we are not going to let my sister to have the fun. We want to have a piece of the action," said Odin who looks at Taper.

"We are going to keep an eye out on Taper and Odin," said Beta. Gamma looks at Beta and sighs.

"Plus us four are loaders for the time being. We can fight as well," said Taper. Beta looks at the group.

"Plus our mother is a front linesman along with our dad," said Beta. Alpha looks at Beta.

"Well that is true. Though the group now is getting bigger now if they join," said Marcy.

"Well the more the merrier. We need all the help we can get when we are going to destroy that thing," said Chorus.

"Ok then you five will join us. However, this will be last resort," said Angel. Chorus and the others nodded.

"We do not want anymore people getting hurt so it will be the last resort. Now lets keep this a secret to our parents. We do not want to lose them as much as we already loss," said Angel as he and the group break apart. A little girl human with yellow black armor suit with a tint of white she has light skin blonde hair and green eyes, waits until the group dissipate and leaves the room empty. The little girl smiles as she calls for Search and few more other people. Search comes with a ninja like reploid with white hair and red eyes in black and purple armor and another reploid in rainbow color armor with light skin, purple hair, and blue eyes.

"Terra what are you calling us for?" asked the rainbow color armor person. The black and yellow person smiles.

"Well I overheard people that wants to destroy the bio weapon. I was thinking we should help them out. If we can get the schematics on how to destroy it, then we can probably destroy it somehow," said Terra.

"In order to do that, I have to see the bio weapon and make the schematics and find all of its weak points," said Search.

"Well the people who know where it is located is Illumina and other people of that team. It will not be hard to ask my mother for some help," said Terra.

"Lotus and I can help out by making sure that no one find us. Even our parents. It is bad enough that they do not have a plan and yet someone has a backup plan. I do hope that what schematics we can pull will help out even a slightest chance," said the rainbow reploid. The three nods.

"In the meantime, I will bug my mother or my father about the bio weapon's location. With that help, we can start finding those schematics and weak points of the bio weapon," said Terra.

"One must be cautious of the things we do or disaster might strike," said Lotus who is the ninja, as she looks at the group.

"Yes precaution is important. We are certain that we might find trouble. So we must decide now if we are continuing on or stay behind with our parents," said Terra. Search sighs.

"I am going no matter what. I lost my parents already so me going is not an option," said Search.

"I am going, my father will have a talk with me. My mother well I rather take whatever punishment she is giving me," said Terra.

"I will go. It will take my father some talking and mother but I will get through to them," said rainbow armor person.

"Kira. You must be brave. I mean your father will go nuts knowing you are doing something like this," said Search.

"I do not care. Besides I am like him in some way," said Kira. Lotus looks at Kira and sighs.

"One must be careful even the uses of a bow or even a sword will bring contact to the enemy close to you. Going there must be priority for me," said Lotus.

"Yeah, I know. Still dad does not know that I pick up sword fighting from Uncle Omega and Cousin Angel. However it proves it's effectiveness," said Kira, the rainbow color reploid.

"Still we must be cautious. There is no telling what might happen with the rest if they find out. We will tell them only the location but not what we are doing nor why are we there," said Terra.

"Then it is settled then. We are going then," said Search. Terra smiles as she looks at her friends.

"Ok I will leave now to talk to my father," said Terra as she leaves. The others break apart. Terra looks around for the sites that her mother has been to. She finds one that talks about a weapon of mass destruction. Just then, Dynamo looks at his daughter.

"Did you get your mother's permission to look at her stuff? Frankly, she never let me," said Dynamo.

"Please do not tell mommy. I am trying to help someone out by giving the location of the location of the weapon that she found," said Terra.

"Well, if you just want the location it is in Sector 6 near Area M," said Dynamo to Terra.

"But do not tell mommy that I am helping a friend," said Terra to Dynamo. Dynamo has a smile on his face.

"Of course not pumpkin. Just do not tell your mother that I have given you that," said Dynamo. Terra smiles as she looks at her father.

"I better get going. I need to tell my friend about this and see what she is going to do with the information," said Terra.

"Ok," said Dynamo as Terra leaves. Terra goes to the location where the weapon is at. She calls Kira, Search, and Lotus. Each of them port there.

"Ok I get to work," said Search as she start scanning the weapon. She finds several weak points within the weapon but the shield that is in it, it makes Search's scanner pretty fuzzy.

"I have several things but that is good enough to get what we needed," said Search. Then a spider grabs Terra.

"Ahhh!!" shouted Terra as she is lifted. The group looks and finds CROSHA lifting her.

"Well well little girl what is the point coming here. It does not matter I will activate it. Just tell me where is that reploid Colette is doing so I can grab Ceil," said CROSHA.

"Like we would tell you," said Terra. CROSHA laughs as she is controlling electricity.

"I am giving you one last chance tell me where they are," said CROSHA. Search shoots CROSHA as she turns around and dropped Terra.

"You do not touch my friend like that," said Search. CROSHA looks at Search and laughs.

"Well your friend is very spunky like you," said CROSHA as she goes after Search. Lotus and Kira starts to move Terra away. Lotus throws her energy Shuriken and disappears. Then reappears behind Search and disappears with her. CROSHA turns back but finds the four girls left.

"Well well playing hide and seek will not help you," said CROSHA as she finds the four girls. Just then Dynamo shocks her. She hisses at Dynamo as he has a smile on his face.

"Well this is my day, spying on my daughter and get a bounty in the same time," said Dynamo. CROSHA laughs.

"That is what you think bounty hunter," said CROSHA as she fights Dynamo. Dynamo smiles as he fights CROSHA. Terra and the group leaves as they watch Dynamo fight. Dynamo does his attacks and CROSHA has some damage. Within seconds, Dynamo is caught in her web. CROSHA laughs.

"Well bounty hunter time for you to die," said CROSHA as she sticks her hand inside of Dynamo killing him from the inside out. Terra hears her father screaming in pain.

"DAD!!" shouted Terra. The others hold Terra back. Illumina shows up with her gun firing at CROSHA. Terra looks at her mother who is pissed.

"You mess with my husband now you have to mess with me," said Illumina. Illumina starts her attack with lasers gun. The laser hits CROSHA as she hisses. Illumina and CROSHA was battling for a while the four girls left. Terra looks back once in a while to see what have happen to her mother.

"There you children are. Your parents are worried about you. Lets get you back," said Axl.

"No my mother is still out there. She may die like my father," said Terra as she tries to run. Lotus grabs the girl.

"It is foolish going over there. There is nothing we can do," said Lotus as the group hears a thud and CROSHA holds Illumina's sparking body. Axl warps the girls back to Guardian HQ.

"I would like the explanation why are you out in a digging site," said Strider looks at Lotus in furious look.

"I would like to know that too Kira," said Zero as he too looks furious at Kira. Kira sighs.

"Mother," said Terra. The two parents look at Terra as she start to cry even worse. The two girls who is getting scolded looks at Terra. Axl comes back and looks at Terra.

"Is mother?" asked Terra with a worried look. Axl looks sad but try not to hurt the girl's feelings.

"She is in a better place," said Axl. Zero looks at Axl. Terra starts to cry as she knows that CROSHA kills her mother.

"No. First father now mother. CROSHA has killed them both," said Terra. Zero looks at Axl furious more than his daughter.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Second Wave**

Colette starts to worry about the deaths that happen. She may not know any of the people who died but she knows that the numbers. It starts to worry her.

"Deaths of other people are growing. Metal Worker's worst nightmare is people like CROSHA. How are we going to stop her with electricity element? However, it is odd that her powers are continues to grow," thought Colette.

"Can you tell us why are you even avoiding us?" asked Fate. Colette gets up and looks at Fate.

"There are some things that I am not used to yet. One of them is that I have a family. I have been on my own for the longest and only understand happiness. Love itself I thought I understand it but I don't. All I know that without that there is no family," said Colette.

"So you rather be alone than with us?" asked Fate. Colette looks at Fate and sighs as she does not want to answer right away.

"I have been in pain far too long and I know how my mother must of felt. The hurting pain of being abused. My mother must have thought there is no escape from it like how I was. However, my only escape was the death of my abuser. I would have thought I would die. I didn't now with that knowledge, I know better. I wish I would have known my mother," said Colette.

"Your mother was beaten. By my brother. The same guy you created you. He could of have been nice and live a prosperous life as an inventor of Mechanaloids. We all could live as a happy family. However, that all crushed. Your mother would love to have a regular family, however, my brother wanted her for her powers and abilities," said Fate.

"And you two wanted use me for the same reason??" asked Colette. Fate looks at Colette.

"No. I wanted to love you as a niece. A niece that I can share my knowledge to. A niece that is not going to be afraid of asking anything out of us. I may not be a mother but I do want to let you live your life as an adult," said Fate.

"If I finish my mission, I would like to know more about you and Destiny," said Colette.

"Very well. We should. I do think it is too early for anything like this to happen," said Fate, "Though if you need help do not be afraid to ask." Colette looks at Fate.

"You are a fortune teller. Can you tell me if there is going to be success," said Colette.

"There is going to be success but that won't happen until Ceil is caught by CROSHA. Ceil's breaking point will be a death of a person," said Fate.

"I see. I have to keep my eye out on two people then," said Colette as she leaves. Fate has a smile on her face. Meanwhile… Terra walks towards Search who is in chains. Terra looks up at Search.

"What are you doing up there?" asked Terra. Search looks at Terra as she knows Rider is punishing her.

"I am being punished right now. I do not move from this spot until I tell Rider why I was doing over there. Well she can go on forever and I will not tell her," said Search, "My mother trained me well not to give in to tortures." Terra looks at Search and sees a shadow of another person.

"Who is next to you?" asked Terra. The person stands in the light for a while then goes back to the shadows.

"Lotus I did not know you were near me. Oh well, at least I have somewhat company then," said Search.

"Lotus, let me guess you are punished as well," said Terra. Lotus does not say a word.

"She is but part of it she could not talk. She just stands here and listens. I do not know what Strider and Phantom does to her but she does not move," said Search.

"What about Kira? Where is she?" asked Terra. Search looks at Terra and sighs as she waits for Rider.

"She is getting punished by her father. We won't be done within a week," said Search.

"I better get going then," said Terra, "I am going to be home." Terra leaves as Search sighs and looks at Lotus. Meanwhile… The adults have their meeting again.

"Kira does not goes wondering off like that," said Zero as he tries to put the mystery to rest.

"Well I have no luck with Search to talk to me. I try every torture method I have think of that won't cause harm but to scare her. It did not work," said Rider.

"Well she is raised by Sniper. She must have raise her not to give information if she is tortured any way shape or form," said Athena.

"It is not like the children to go out and do what they please," said Axl. The others look at Axl.

"They are teenagers. The youngest is Terra who is 14 years old. Lotus is 17 years, Kira is 16, Search is 15 years old," said Rider to her husband, "Unlike you those four knows how to behave and stay put when I say stay put." Axl has a sweat drop behind his head as he has an embarrassing look.

"What is the big deal, the idiot Dynamo is dead," said Angel. Terra hears this as she walks in. She hides.

"He is not that much of an idiot Angel. He may be a coward at times but he knows when he is beaten," said X.

"Still he should of waited to strike like the rest of us," said Angel, "It was his own fault that he is in that situation."

"Angel cut it out," said Chorus who is sitting next to him ready to clobber him. Angel looks at Chorus.

"You know it is true Chorus. You would say the same thing as well," said Angel. That is when Terra starts to get mad. Terra walks as she is still hiding but ready to leave. Zero hears her footsteps.

"You know it is not nice to hear someone. Though why don't you come out," said Zero. Terra comes out as she is in tears. She looks dead shot at Angel.

"You take that back about my father," said Terra to Angel. Chorus looks at Terra in curious.

"You are going to defend him for being stupid," said Angel. Terra clench her fist and punch Angel in the face where he is still flesh there. Angel is now bleeding and bruised.

"You do not even know what happen and you jump like that," said Terra in tears. Angel is now mad but he controls his anger not to hit Terra.

"And tell me if you have a child would you go and protect it even though it will cost your life," said Terra to Angel. Chorus hears this and swallow.

"I would wait to attack not to jump in," said Angel. Terra is about to clobber him again but Chorus did it this time. Angel flies back.

"You are insensitive bastard. Just because you do not have a child does not means that you cannot imagine it. What kind of father would not risk his life for his child? I would imagine that I would be there saving my child," said Chorus.

"My father has risked his life for me. He manages to stop the enemy from killing me," said Terra.

"So what is the big deal," said Angel. Terra begins her fist again and gives him another smack.

"Terra that is enough beating him won't solve anything," said Chorus as she holds her back.

"If he sees his parents died in front of his eyes then he should know he should not talk trash at all," said Terra as she leaves. Meanwhile… Ceil leaves to work. She carries her gun with her as Moonflower watches her. Solar Flare looks at Ceil and smiles.

"You know that is how I first saw you. You were walking around and I couldn't stop staring at you. I was caught by your beauty," said Solar Flare as he does not know that he Moonflower is there listening.

"So you have been stalking me," joked Moonflower. Solar Flare is caught in his words.

"You can say something like that," said Solar Flare. Moonflower smiles as she looks at the fire reploid in front of her.

"I have feelings for you when you kept your eyes on me when that mechanaloid attack me. I was in my breaking point just to die. I probably would not care if something happens to me. Even though Colette is strong about all of her emotions, I was not. I could not handle pain like she has and cannot bare several things. At that time, I do felt courage that I wanted. The strength that emits from you, I wanted to be close. However, I completely fell in love when we see each other every day. Something that I never thought I would be able to do," said Moonflower. Solar Flare looks at Moonflower as she starts to look depress.

"You have me now. I won't let anything bad happen. And I want to be with you," said Solar Flare. Moonflower starts to have tears falling.

"Solar Flare…" said Moonflower. Solar Flare puts his fingers on Moonflowers lips as he looks at her.

"I should of done this a long time ago. But now is better than never," said Solar Flare as he kisses Moonflower. Moonflower feels the kiss and is shock about it. Soon her eyes starts closing as she embrace the kiss. Soon a sound of explosion breaks the kiss.

"Ceil, we have to check if she is alright," said Moonflower. Solar Flare nods as the two goes down. CROSHA again attacks the place. This time Phantom is helping the group out. Ceil keeps on firing and running.

"Ceil get back to the base. Tell the people to come here," said Moonflower as she uses her magic to fight. Ceil nods as she runs. The fight for those three keeps on going. Later Strider also joins the fight along with X, Zero, and Axl. All seven of them attacks CROSHA and she hisses. She manages to grab X on her web.

"Let me kill the Megaman Successor," said CROSHA as she reach her hand and X is ready for the impact. It never came. Phantom again sacrifice himself as he is being killed. The beads goes around CROSHA as she moves out of the way a ray of light blinds X, CROSHA and anyone in that room. CROSHA hisses as she sees the same human girl with the beads.

"Tell me one reason human that I should not kill you," said CROSHA. The girl starts talking again in a strange language again. CROSHA starts to be afraid but is ready to use X. The beads again is ready to capture CROSHA. CROSHA smirk as she grabs X in front of her. Strider does her trick and disappears. CROSHA smirk as she looks behind and finds X alright.

"What you still are around? How!!" shouted CROSHA. Moonflower uses her celestial magic again.

"You will never understand Ninja's abilities. Strider save X by sacrificing herself for him. A long as there is some they will continue to help the world," said Solar Flare. CROSHA cannot grab anyone she retreats before the girl again uses her beads and crystals. The girl again disappears. The group now worries who she is. Then the surveillance camera puts a smile to Axl.

"We might find out who she is if we look at the surveillance camera," said Axl. The others looks at Axl.

"Ok Axl grab the tape from the surveillance room as we are heading back. We might find a clue about that girl," said Zero. Axl make a weird face as he goes to the room where the camera is at.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Athena's Discovery and Death of Fires**

Athena starts to type on the computer as she looks at the surveillance that Axl brings her. To her surprise she saw the glare of the camera that Axl is shock.

"I know that girl was standing there. I saw her with my very two own eyes," said Axl.

"Wait I think she is saying something," said Athena. She looks at the surveillance camera as she hears CROSHA's voice and a faint voice. She turns up the volume and the weird language spoke out.

"Well that is a weird language she is spoken," said Axl. Athena is paused it again and look at Axl.

"If you shut up for a second I can find out the language," said Athena. Axl looks at Athena as she is ready to kill him. Axl moves back and Athena rewinds and listens again. She picks up the language then pause it.

"Well I was quiet why did you pause it again," said Axl. Athena tries to put each verb and context of the language and finds out what language it is.

"Latin? She speaks Latin," asked Athena as she plays it again then it comes together as she paused it.

"Yep it is Latin," said Athena. Axl looks at Athena as he is clueless of what Athena says.

"What do you mean Latin. Is it an alien language?" asked Axl. Athena clobbers Axl in the head.

"You stupid idiot. Latin is an ancient human language that is like 300 BC or even older. Now a days that language is dead. Even humans stop speaking that language unless anyone goes to historian studying those things. It is an extremely rare language and I know very little about that language," said Athena. Core looks at Athena and Axl as he looks at the footage.

"Well all I know that orb of light is signifies that there is a human ghost around," said Core.

"Huh? I am sorry but I do not believe in those things," said Axl. Athena looks at Core.

"Hey you are a historian can you translate this words that the tape spoken of," said Athena. Core nods and listens to it.

"The world of Darkness binds with the power of light. Come forth the magic of the element. Whom I am binding. Put forth within the crystal that lets its spirits lie," said Core. The bright light then turns brighter as a crystal forms appears. In Core hands as well as in the girls hands. Axl looks at Core and finds it freaky.

"Ok now how did you do that," said Axl. Core looks at the crystal as it is empty. It shatters after few seconds.

"I do not know. I translate something that I am not sure of," said Core. Colette appears behind Axl.

"That is a spell. Few spell casters knows the ancient magic. This girl, we kept seeing the girl in white cloak with beads in her hands. I believe she is a spell castor," said Colette.

"Ack!" shouted Axl as he is about to shoot at Colette who moves her hand really fast to take the guns away from Axl.

"I won't do that if I were you. I am a gunner as well," said Colette as she gives the guns back.

"You startled me that is all," said Axl. Colette looks at Axl with a half smile on her face.

"Yeah I tend to do that. Any ways, the spell might be a chaos type magic. I know very few magic of the old that is metal type. However, it would be best to ask someone who is a chaotic magic to find out what it is," said Colette.

"What do you mean?" asked Fate as she walks in. Colette still looks at Fate as she is waiting for some one tell her.

"There is a weird Latin language that I translate that brings a crystal out. Colette might thought someone with magic of Chaos might know what they are," said Core.

"Ok say the spell. I will be the judge of that," said Fate. Core sighs as he rewinds the tape.

"The world of Darkness binds with the power of light. Come forth the magic of the element. Whom I am binding. Put forth within the crystal that lets its spirits lie," said Core. The bright light then turns brighter as a crystal forms appears. Fate has her eyes wide open.

"That is not Chaotic Magic. That is elemental magic. I thought Elemental Magic dies over the years. Splitting to its focal points. From Fire, Ice, Earth, Water, Metal, Wind, Light, Darkness, Thunder or electricity, and Wood. Someone uses them all like that I never thought it is possible," said Fate.

"I will not say it is not possible. If you revive Light and Darkness to make Chaos then you make new magic. I take it that is how you can modify magic from the old," said Colette.

"I guess so. Pandora uses both Ice and Thunder magic. While Prometheus uses Fire only. Then it is not impossible then," said Fate.

"I have a feeling we will meet up with her again," said Colette. Fate looks at her and sighs.

"We sure will," said Fate. Athena looks at the tape and looks at everyone else that is in the room.

"I just wondering, How we are able to see her like a person while the humans can't. Matter of fact. Tapes and other things shows a blur of some sort," said Athena. Colette looks at Athena.

"I do not have the slightest clue about that. We might have see something that the humans cannot," said Colette.

"Where is Ceil?" asked Fate. Colette and the rest shrugs as they do not know where she is. Meanwhile… Ceil sits in her room that the Guardians have given her. She looks at the ceiling. Someone knocks at her door.

"Who is it?" asked Ceil as it startled her. Moonflower sighs as she is on the other side of the door.

"It is Moonflower. I was wondering if you are ok," said Moonflower. Ceil opens the door as she lets her in.

"Not really. Why things happen when I am around?" asked Ceil. Moonflower looks at Ceil with a sad expression.

"I do not think it is you. Yes you have been a targeted but that does not mean that we will not help you out. If it makes you feel better, want to go shopping or something like that," said Moonflower.

"Well…" said Ceil considering she has been through a lot ever since she has been awaken.

"Hey Ceil I thought you do not want to be bother," said Moonflower as Ceil is shock. Moonflower looks at the other Moonflower. Ceil looks confused.

"Hey copycat stop copying me," said both Moonflower in unison. Ceil looks at them both in confusion.

"You can't be me. And stop using my body like that," said Moonflower number 1. The other Moonflower also looks mad.

"You are the one copy me," said Moonflower number 2. Ceil starts to leave as the two Moonflower looks at Ceil. Ceil starts running as the two Moonflower start chasing after Ceil. Ceil keeps running as she bumps into Colette as Ceil is in the room where Core, Axl, Fate, and Athena is.

"Ceil are you ok?" asked Colette. Ceil has a frighten look on her face. Colette see the two Moonflowers closing in. Colette looks at Ceil.

"Ceil stay behind us. Gunner boy come here. I am going to need you," said Colette.

"Hey I have a name," said Axl. Colette looks at him like she has no time as she knows something.

"Right now I have no time I am going to need your help. Since I am not sure about the other one but I am definite positive of one," said Colette. Axl gets his guns out and looks at Colette.

"Colette you would not shoot me," said Moonflower number 1. The other gives a look to Colette.

"Umm… Which one is the real one?" asked Axl. The other looks at Axl with a shock look.

"How about we shoot them both. They both are fakes," said Colette. The two moonflowers looks at Colette as she shot one revealing CROSHA. Axl shot the other one Revealing a reploid with a hat on his head wearing black like clothing armor. Axl looks at that one in shock.

"SPIDER!!" shouted Axl as he is in shock. Axl stood there as both Spider and CROSHA looks at the two gunners.

"Shit how did she find me out," said Spider. CROSHA smiles as she looks at Colette.

"So it is true. You can tell reploids by the metals of their armor. I thought that sent covering reploids like Spider here will be enough," said CROSHA.

"Too bad you won't be staying here," said Colette as she start chanting. Several metal hands grab CROSHA and Spider and throw them up. Colette start dashing as Athena and Axl follows. Fefnir sees Athena and follow her. Zero sees Axl and start following. The five of them reach the roof as Spider and CROSHA have a rough landing.

"How did the heck I landed here," said Spider. Colette still has her guns out as she is ready to shoot them both.

"There is an ancient thing called Magic. Humans used it a long time ago," said Colette as she has her guns ready to shoot. CROSHA laughs as she starts her attack. Spider stood in the sidelines watching this unfolds. Fefnir starts firing at CROSHA as Colette moves out of the fire reploids way. She waits until CROSHA has an opening. Spider starts throwing a card to Zero. Zero pulls out his saber and looks at the card as it is nothing special.

"Spider! You are alive?? I know you were destroyed," said Zero. Spider laughs at Zero.

"You sure has change in looks but not in attitude Zero. How is X. Same as usual. Easy trustworthy," said Spider.

"I know he did died but how and who resurrected him without resurrecting Marino," said Axl.

"Marino, Marino, Marino," said Spider as he is acting dumb when he hears that name.

"Quit acting dumb. I know you know that ninja lady who loves you," said Colette. Zero and Axl looks at Colette as she says that.

"Nope it doesn't ring a bell," said Spider, "Then again most of my memory hard drive is not found so I might have something called Amnesia."

"You are fooling yourself. I know the truth. Under that armor. Under those mechanisms. You have that memory still with you. For the fact you do love her back. It just you want to do your mission that someone set you up," said Colette.

"How you know all of this since it is like 700 years old the information," said Spider to Colette.

"I can tell with every metal that any reploid have. I can even go as far as their circuitry. As for you, trickster, I have spotted you out just do not know you at first. The more I see you the more I know about your past and I know about several other things," said Colette. Spider start throwing his card at Colette as she shot few rounds at Spider's card. It exploded.

"Ok Zero's card was find while Colette's card exploded," said Axl. The two fight for a while as Spider has some bullet holes as several cards exploded midways. Athena looks at the girl who is a ghost.

"Colette is right she is here," said Athena. Zero and Axl looks at the ghost as she says something in Latin again. Several beads confine CROSHA and Fefnir gets caught in the blast of the crystal's powers. CROSHA looks at the girl and tries to shock her. The electricity goes past her.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS TRICK!!" shouted CROSHA. Athena smiles as she looks at the girl.

"Something that not even you understand about humans. They can become like this girl even after death," said Athena. CROSHA looks at Athena in shock.

"WHAT!! So I cannot kill her. Very well I may not kill her but I can kill you," said CROSHA. Athena is ready and use her element of electricity at CROSHA. CROSHA hisses. Athena has the upper hand as CROSHA starts to lose the fight. The girl does her magic again and this time catch Athena before CROSHA overloads and kills her within her crystal. Spider took full force of the overload and blows up again. Colette moves out of the way as CROSHA retreats.

"If he is not fried now then I do not know if he is ever fried," said Axl. Colette looks at Spider.

"He is gone for good. His chip is fried and several systems as well. It will take a miracle for it to be fixed," said Colette.

"Someone must have rebuild him. But how. He is destroyed in space along with Marino," said Axl.

"I do not know but someone better check on Ceil. She might be in emotional wreck right now," said Colette. Zero leaves as he goes to check on her.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Ghost Visitation **

Everyone come back for a meeting. Colette, Moonflower, Solar Flare, Theta, Dark Fly, Iris, Rider, Axl, Zero, Omega, Prairie, both Girouette, Destiny, Fate, Grey, Laura, Berserker, X, and Alia. Everyone is worried about Ceil and the situation progress.

"This is great. First We lost Dr. Marril and now Athena. How many scientist is she is going to destroy?" asked Rider.

"I do not know but I kept telling people that Dr. Marril is not around. I do not want Integra be bumped into Scientist Range," said Berserker.

"Well the numbers are getting lower and lower. Soon our children will ended up fighting and losing like how we are now," said Iris.

"That is not going to happen. There is must be a way we can use her own weakness against her," said Grey.

"If it was that easy. Athena knows about it and look what happen to her," said Rider.

"Bah this is getting us no where," said Zero as he listens to everyone as they are trying to talk. Meanwhile… In a room where is far away from the previous group. Forge, Day, Core, Marcy, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Odin, Taper, Lily, Jonathan, Angel, and Chorus looks at each other as they thought their plan over.

"Protecting Ceil is not working. We have to find a way to destroy that weapon. If we know how to destroy it without using Ceil then we can have a chance of people dying," said Odin.

"Odin hush," said Beta. Alpha knows that Odin says is true. She does not want to admit it but she sees how things are.

"If we go now, CROSHA will get us. If we kept protecting Ceil like we do we will lose more people," said Taper.

"I know that but we cannot think things rash. True we know her weakness, true we know that we are not doing well but we have to think things through," said Angel.

"Wait did Terra and the rest went to the digging site. They might know all the weak spots on that machine. If they tell us we might have a chance of destroying it 100 instead of a hit and a miss," said Marcy.

"Well it is worth a try where are they now?" asked Forge. The group looks at each other.

"They are with Ceil right now all four of them. Ceil is to watch three of them until further notice," said Jonathan.

"Ok I go after them after our little meeting," said Core. Meanwhile… Lotus, Terra, Kira, Search, and Ceil are all sitting down at Ceil's bed.

"I wonder…. Would mother ever cared if I was snooping like I did?" asked Terra. Lotus and Search look at her.

"What makes you do it in the first place?" asked Ceil. Terra looks at Ceil and the rest of the group.

"I wanted to help. We all are pushed aside without them noticing our abilities," said Terra.

"I know how that feels. They treat me like a child even though my mother train me as a tough military woman," said Search.

"You are 15 years old. So in human or humanoid years that means you are like our parents age when they fight," said Kira.

"I know. But still I think they have thought of us as children's to take care of," said Search.

"I do not think it is all parents. Kira and Lotus are both reploids and they both could have been taken still children. However their parents kept them about the age as they are," said Terra.

"Reploids are different from humans and humanoids," said Kira. Lotus looks at the group.

"One may think that but it is no different," said Lotus. Ceil listens to these four and sighs.

"There is no difference. Adults can act like children at times. It is something that does not leave anybody. Though children can act like adults. It is different from person to person," said Ceil.

"True. But being pushed aside like how we are is not good at all. I understand if we are like 5-6 year olds but all four of us are almost hitting adult age. Terra has four more years but that still says something," said Kira.

"Yes I know. I do think that they do not think all of you are battle ready material or do not want you be battle ready," said Ceil.

"Reality check. Search have been battle ready since elementary school. Lotus has been longer time than Search. Kira and I are battle ready since Middle School," said Terra. The four eyes looks at Terra.

"You?? Battle Ready?? How??" asked Search. Kira pulls out her buster gun that has a laser point.

"Just because I do not have element attacks does not means I cannot use a buster gun. Something that my dad taught me. Though my mother disapprove of me fighting," said Terra.

"Sounds like my dad," said Kira. Terra smiles at Kira's remark. Ceil looks at the four as the teenager girls have their talk with her. Then a light appear as the four girl's talk is interrupted. Lotus looks at the girl. Terra cannot see the girl as well as Ceil and Search. They see a white light that barely faints the person's figure.

"Who are you??" asked Kira. The girl starts speaking in a language that the five does not understand. Lotus disappears out of the room. Meanwhile… The adults are arguing like children. Zero starts to lose his patients as well as X. Alia and Iris tries to calm their husbands. Lotus reappears at the ceiling where Axl tries to shoot at her. Lotus dodges as everyone looks at the ninja as she is about to intercept with a shuriken.

"Lotus, calm down. There is no need to fight here," said Alia to Lotus. Lotus puts her shuriken away.

"Sorry but I cannot understand the lady who appears out of no where," said Lotus. Axl looks at Lotus.

"I can name one. You," Axl. Rider hits Axl upside of his helmet as Axl feels the pain.

"Axl you amaze me at times," said Rider. Axl looks at Rider as he is afraid of her torturing him.

"If is any language besides the universal two then go ask Core," said Alia. Lotus nods as she disappears.

"I hate when she does that," said Axl. Rider looks at Axl as he tries not to get hit again. Meanwhile… The other group just finish talking but still debating on what will be the position. Lotus appears to this group on the wall and Marcy scream. Forge turns around as everyone else as they see Lotus on the wall.

"Lotus perfect timing," said Forge. Odin and Taper looks at Lotus with awe struck of her being on the wall without falling.

"You got to teach me that," said Taper. Alpha looks at her brother and hits him in the head.

"You dummy. She is a ninja," said Alpha. Lotus come down and lands in front of Core.

"We need of your assistance," said Lotus. Core looks at Lotus in a curious look as she takes him and disappears with him. Odin looks at the spot where Core and Lotus were at.

"I wonder if she can teach me that," said Odin. Gamma and Beta looks at Odin who is about to get team up beat down by his two sisters.

"Well, are we going to wait or continue on," said Forge. Meanwhile… The girl is standing near the door as she knows that they do not understand her. She keeps repeating her name and her message. Lotus appears in the room with Core in the floor. Core looks at the girl in shock.

"The Latin ghost. Ok let me translate what she says and hopefully my Latin is not bad," said Core. He start saying what is her name in Latin.

"My name is Mary. I am the Elementalist of the Book of Eulogia. I have been summoned by a girl who she goes by Arwen Weil. However, when she reads the book, she is transferred into the book and I am free. The book can hold two spirits. I happen to use her body as a vessel. Though talking to you in this manner is harder than it looks. I leave the body unprotected," said Core. Core's eyes widen as he heard the message.

"Was it you who tried to put CROSHA in a crystal??" asked Ceil. The girl looks at her.

"I wanted to seal her away. I wanted to do this for a long time so I can have her body and Arwen can have her own back. Like this the book still have two souls it needs to keep its invincibility. However, the people I have in the crystals are alive and they are healed. They live in a sleeping state. They can talk to me as I can to them," said Core.

"So you are helping us but also helping yourself in the same time. I do hope you can find what you needed," said Terra. The girl looks at the three who cannot see them well.

"It is hard for the three who is living. It is not natural for living to see the dead. However, I am using magic to talk to you. I just wanted to pass my message. Though the CROSHA is here in this building. She is dressing as a regular worker. Find the one who can seek her out and tell her to look for the green eyes worker of black heart," said Core. Mary has disappears as Core still looks at the group.

"Ok I have to go and warn people," said Core. Lotus stops him before he starts to leave.

"Warning them all will not help. Warn one of them. The one that can see them," said Lotus.

"Well how the heck I should know who can see her," said Core. Ceil looks at Core.

"Find Colette tell her what is going on," said Ceil. Core looks at Ceil as he does not know who she looks like.

"That is easier said than done. I do not know what she looks like," said Core. Kira looks at him.

"Just call the person's name then tell them face to face. There is one Colette the others we know about," said Kira.

"Ok then I do that," said Core as he leaves. Lotus looks at the group as she leaves as well.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Breaking Point**

Lotus finds the group where she picks up Core. Lotus looks at everyone as they look at her.

"Ok I know you probably know the weak points of the bio weapon," said Angel. Lotus nods.

"I do know. Though the blue prints is with Search. If you want them go ask her," said Lotus.

"Well can you tell us then," said Angel. Lotus jumps to the ceiling as she looks at Angel.

"I do know one. But it has 17 weak spots. They have to be hit simultaneously. Search is trying to devise a plan where we all are going to hit in what weak spot. From all of our abilities and range we fight she can figure out who can hit what," said Lotus.

"Good then we might have that ready. I have a feeling we have to use it," said Angel.

"We know it is going to happen. Even we know. There is 6 of us who can fly, five of us who can shoot, and the rest of us can fight close range," said Lotus, "Though when the timing is right that is when to strike."

"I see. I did not expect the four of you helping out our plan. Though I guess if Search is the ones with the schematics. She might have a better way for all of us to destroy the machine," said Chorus. Lotus nods and disappear leaving smoke around the room. Meanwhile… Core finds the adults and all of them look at him.

"Core is something wrong?" asked Iris. Core looks at the rest and sighs. He recollect his thoughts before speaking.

"The ghost appeared again. She left two messages. One is for everyone and another is especially to Colette," said Core.

"You can tell mine last," said Colette as she looks at Core. Core smiles as he knows now who is Colette.

"The message she left to the rest of us telling about Arwen Weil. That she is fine and away from CROSHA's grasp," said Core.

"So then she can come home?" asked Omega. Core shakes his head as he does know this is going to happen.

"Unfortunately no. The magic that Arwen did entrapped her in the book and free the ghost. However the ghost did told us that she is using Arwen's body temporarily," said Core.

"What do you mean temporarily? Does she plan to go back and bring out Arwen?" asked Omega.

"No. The body will disappear and be held in the book called 'Book of Eulogia' the same book that took its body. However, her intensions is to bring Arwen back to her body and the ghost will use CROSHA's body and entrap her spirit in the book instead. However, each time she tries there is someone or something interferes," said Core.

"Book of Eulogia?? I heard of that book. It is a group of spells that belongs to a powerful Elementalist groups. Though the bad thing is that it requires two souls to be in from what I have read of my mother's notes," said Destiny.

"Wait so you mean that Arwen is in there with another person then?" asked Omega. Core sighs.

"I guess so," said Fate, "Considering if one spirit is free the reader is trapped inside thus means that either one spirit is free and the other is not."

"Great one news good that turns out to be bad. Well is there something we can do?" asked Axl.

"There is nothing any of us can do. Right now that spirit is the one who knows the book more than any of us here. We might have to trust him on this one," said Fate.

"Actually the spirit is a girl. Her name is Mary. Well her name translates to Mary," said Core.

"Ok well what about my message she has for me," said Colette. Core takes a deep breath as he tries not to let the message leak that CROSHA is somewhere in the guardian base.

"Ye who can see the truth through thy metal. Thy enemy is nigh to thee. Seek it before it seeks thee target," said Core. Everyone else looks at Core with the exception of Colette.

"You are lucky that I know old English talk. Thanks for the message," said Colette as she start jolting off.

"Can you put it in plain English for the rest of us to understand?" asked Axl as he looks at Core.

"It was not meant for any of you to know. I know that if I go somewhere to talk to her in person at least one of you will be curious about the message," said Core.

"I already know one who is nosy," said Rider looking at Axl. Axl looks at Rider with a look on his face.

"What I will be curious but I won't do something that low," said Axl. Core leaves as he concludes his message.

"I think he tries to leave the fact that someone else from the outside will know," said Moonflower.

"Well at least CROSHA is not here to listen," said Axl. Core stops as he heard CROSHA's name.

"Just because one person can detect her does not means that she is willing to be anywhere she pleases. Especially when she can transform," said Core.

"Wait are you telling me that she is here?" asked Moonflower. Core did not say a word.

"If there is an alarm of her then, she knows she is spotted and will destroy this place. She is becoming desperate and will do so. That is another warning the ghost gave but I did not figure it out. It was Lotus who told me not to warn anyone but Colette," said Core.

"So you know she is around but do not say anything to us because you know several of our reactions are," said X. Zero, Omega, and Axl already start taking off.

"You three stop. If you engage her Ceil will be in danger," said Core but his voice is faint as the three is already gone.

"This is bad, if those three go Ceil and the others here will be dead or captured," said Alia. Rider has her arms crossed. Iris has a worried look on her face.

"Well it is their fault. Besides they do not know how she looks like at this point. It is best they wait for her reveal," said Rider, "They are running blind. Which I have done that. It is no fun."

"Well lets go after them. Core go to Ceil. We need her to be protected," said Destiny. Core nods and leaves. Everyone leaves as well. Meanwhile… Colette manages to find CROSHA and shot her. CROSHA looks at Colette and hisses.

"Well now again you find me. And here I thought I can change my metal pieces and you will never know the difference," said CROSHA to Colette. Colette has her gun pointed at CROSHA.

"I can still detect you still. You have one piece of metal that never changes even though you get a stronger metal," said Colette, "That faint I can pick you up."

"So it is no winning with you. I take it Ceil is in this building. Too bad your friends cannot protect her at this point," said CROSHA.

"Don't under estimate them. They are not dumb as you think," said Colette. Lotus hears this from the shadows of the ceiling closing her eyes. She moves quickly before the two notice her. Lotus intercepted Omega, Zero, and Axl with an energy shuriken. The three stand on guard.

"We need to go back. Ceil and the other are in grave danger. Leave CROSHA with Colette," said Lotus. Axl looks at the two direction. Zero and Omega leaves with Lotus.

"Hey wait up," said Axl. The four manage to get to Ceil's room where Terra start shooting at the Project. Search also sniping them out. Kira tries to find an exit. The project grabs Terra and Search blown off the arm with her sniper gun shot. Terra falls down and start jolting out of the way. She gets to another mid-way range and start shooting. Kira find an opening and start leaving with Ceil. Terra follows them. Iris finds the Ceil, Kira, and Terra running as another project burst the wall on the side. It slams Kira to the next wall, grabs both Ceil and Terra. Iris shoots her arrows and both Terra and Ceil fall to the ground. Terra gets up and start shooting at the Project.

"Ceil run I will cover you," said Terra. Ceil nods and start jolting out. The project grabs Terra again. Kira uses her sword and slice the hand. Terra falls down and gets back up. The project smacks Kira with the other arm and charge a blast on Iris. Iris looks at the gun as she tries to dodge.

"IRIS!!" shouted Ceil. The others look at Iris. Iris close her eyes as she waits for the impact. It never come. She opens her eyes and see what looks like Zero. The purple saber drops as Omega looks at Iris.

"Go get out of here. Get Ceil out of here. Tell my alt that I love him as a brother even though I am the one with his real body," said Omega. The spirit again appears using her magic to shoo both Iris and the rest. With the exception of the project. The project did not see her as well as Ceil and Terra. The other that is there leaves as the project screams. They all heard an explosion. The spirit leaves the project's body behind as she floats to the group. The group manage to make it to the transporter. Another project come from the transporter and attack the group. Terra starts shooting.

"The only other place is the rooftop," said Terra. X, Rider, Alia, Destiny, Berserker, and Grey come and start attacking.

"Keep on running, we take care of these guys for you," said Rider. Kira, Terra, Iris, and Ceil nods as they start running. Another project come out as the group firing and dodging away. Moonflower, Solar Flare, Both Girouette, Prairie, Laura, and Fate start attacking the one that pops out.

"Get to the roof. There you have more advantage of leaving," said Prairie, "I have a parachute hidden up there so you all can get out with ease. Ceil nods as the four again run up to the roof. Another project again tries to stop them and Five flyers manage to intercept them.

"Get going we siblings can hold them down," said Alpha to the four. Kira nods as she grabs Ceil. Iris grabs Terra. The four start running and when they are almost there. Another project comes in. Chorus start using her fire buster on it. Lily has two sabers ready and attack the project. Jonathan also has his sword ready to fight as well as Angel.

"Let us handle this one just go and get out of here," said Chorus. Kira nods and push Ceil up to climb the ladder to the rooftop. Terra is also pushed by Iris. The four reach to the rooftop. Terra start looking for the parachute and find only one.

"Here Ceil you are going to wear it. I do not care what happens to me but at least you will be safe," said Terra.

"Hey what gives. You are a child," said Ceil. Terra looks at Ceil and sighs as she hates being treated as a child.

"I am a professional skydiver. So I know how to grab someone without a shoot," said Terra, "Now strap on." Ceil puts it on. And CROSHA shows up. Terra pushed Ceil off as she is ready to jump after her. Another project grabs them and holds them tightly. Iris shoots the project with her arrow destroying the head. To her surprise it is still functioning.

"A reploid??" asked Kira. CROSHA laughs as she looks at her creation project. She looks at the other two.

"It is my latest creation. It is a robot only listens to my commands," said CROSHA. CROSHA did a fake blow on Colette and goes up to Iris.

"As for you. I like to kill the Mother Elf as she is helpless in this form," said CROSHA as she stabs Iris.

"MOTHER!!" shouted Kira. Kira cuts off CROSHA's arm as Iris falls down after the detachment.

"IRIS!!" shouted Terra. Ceil looks at Iris and could not help but to cry. The others come and start attacking the robot. Alpha, and Beta grabs Ceil and Terra. Ceil runs to Iris.

"Iris," said Ceil as she looks at her who is almost dying. Iris looks at Ceil as she has a somewhat smile.

"Ceil… I know you are safe now. Please do a request for me," said Iris. Ceil looks at Iris.

"Do not say that. I can repair you. I have done it before with Zero," said Ceil. Iris looks at Ceil.

"There is nothing you can do. But to take care of my family. Please take care of Zero for me," said Iris as her eyes close and she is offline. Ceil did not want to believe this. Ceil starts crying and the spirit come again. CROSHA hisses at the spirit as she entraps Iris in a crystal. CROSHA grabs Kira and is about to kill her.

"STOP!! PLEASE STOP!! I go quietly but leave her alone," said Ceil as she cannot take more of the pain. Tears start flowing on Ceils face. CROSHA has a smile on her face. Kira looks at Ceil.

"Very well they shall live for now. They should enjoy their last days as the world will be mine," said CROSHA.

"No more," said Ceil as she still crying. CROSHA grabs Ceil as CROSHA leave the place with Ceil.

"CEIL!!" shouted Kira. The other come as they saw Kira's eyes filled with tears. Colette is not happy as well but it is nothing she can do.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Plan B**

Arwen stands next to the machine as she looks at everyone. She has a bad feeling but is willing to cooperate.

"ARWEN!! Remember the spell disperse technique. Since now you are an Elementalist, you should know how to read that book thorough and use the disperse technique," said CROSHA.

"Yes I am aware of it. I will disperse it now," said Arwen. Arwen looks at CROSHA evilly when she is not looking.

"And I am not Arwen. I am Mary. Just be lucky that I speak her language through her," thought Mary as she still in Arwen's body. Mary starts reading the scripture in Latin and the magic shield disperse within minutes after Mary finish reading. CROSHA grabs Ceil by the arm.

"Ok you I need you to imprint your hands in and need the access codes," said CROSHA to Ceil. Ceil looks at the machine. She has a bad feeling.

"I-" said Ceil as CROSHA interrupts her with a glare. Mary looks at Ceil and understands her feelings.

"Just do it. I am not giving you any choice," said CROSHA, "I will not keep my promise and will kill those people right in front of you." Ceil wants to cry and did what she is told.

"Zero… I am sorry… I am sorry I ever got involve with your family… I am sorry that your wife died because of me… I am sorry," thought Ceil as she put the access code on the machine. She also steps to put her hand in. The machine accepts the DNA and locked her in a capsule. Ceil could not escape and starts to cry as she is inside.

"Zero I am sorry…" said Ceil as she is losing consciousness. The machine starts up and has a charge statement.

"Finally everything will go to plan," said CROSHA. Meanwhile… Search starts to explain her plan.

"Since Lily, Alpha and her siblings can fly they will get the top six weak spots. As for Terra, Chorus, Marcy, Day, and myself will get the middle weak spots. We may be able to shoot that far and try not to hurt the other people. Now the people I did not mention will get the bottom portion with Sabers or any close range weapon. Once that is done, the machine will be destroyed and we can deal with other things," said Search.

"Yes but do we need the other adults to cover us??" asked Marcy. Search looks at her.

"They will come. Once the other navigators see what we are doing they will come. We might have to hold off and fight first," said Search.

"Ok then lets go now," said Lily. The others nod and leaves to the teleporter room. Marcy punches the number that Terra gives to her. Lily, Chorus, Angel, and Jonathan left first. The second batch are Alpha, Gamma, Beta, and Taper. Third batch are Taper, Search, Terra, and Lotus. Fifth batch are Day, Forge, Kira, and Core. An alarm goes off and Marcy punch the coordinates. She run to the teleporter. Zero sees her last and she is gone.

"Check the coordinates that Marcy Tran has punched," said Zero. The others starts to check the coordinates.

"Sir it is off Sector 6, Area M," said a navigator. Zero looks at those coordinates and looks at Rider who is walking in.

"Do you know anything that makes certain people to go to Area M Sector 6," said Zero to Rider.

"No necessarily unless that is the coordinates of the bio weapon. Then I do not know what those kids are planning," said Rider.

"Well I think those children may have another plan that are not telling us. I believe they want to put their plan into action," said Fate who walks in.

"Well lets go," said Zero, "Call X and the others to tell them get there." The navigator nods as Zero and the three who is there is ready to leave. Meanwhile… Search looks at the bio weapon.

"Just as I thought. We might have to fight to get there. Once we are there it is good to go to attack the machine and destroy it," said Search.

"Well you are a good planner leave the distraction to us," said Chorus. Chorus, Lily, Jonathan, and Angel left and start attacking. Alpha and her siblings get into armor.

"Lets start bombarding everything," said Taper. The others look at him as he looks at his siblings.

"No we aren't we wait until we are needed," said Alpha. Search keeps on the little report.

"Well it does not matter you all are going to die," said a voice. Search and the rest looks at CROSHA in her spider form.

"That is what you think," said Terra as she throws a flash bomb at her. CROSHA's eyes are blinded for few seconds which Terra gets ready to shoot her. The others were in position to attack.

"Bunch of children wants to fight me. That is rich. I will enjoying killing all of you right in front of your parents," said CROSHA.

"That is if you have enough balls to do so," said Taper as CROSHA looks at the shining black armor reploid with gold.

"You will be first," said CROSHA as she tries to shock Taper. Taper dodges and glows.

"Guardians of the Norse hear my call. Bring forth the hammer of thunder," said Taper as he holds a hammer in his hand.

"Thor's Hammer," said Taper as he brings electricity around shocking CROSHA. CROSHA hisses.

"Why you little brat!!" shouted CROSHA. Beta, Alpha, Gamma, also uses electrical attacks as well.

"That is for turning us to what we are," said Odin. CROSHA looks at the five that flies.

"So you five are the little brats that have the insignia of Barlow. Well that means you five can learn Elementalist type of magic. Too bad you five are not needed. I have an Elementalist," said CROSHA.

"So you killed our true parents to get to us," said Gamma. CROSHA laughs at Gamma.

"Your parents tried to protect you from me. Too bad you children were young to see it," said CROSHA laughing. Alpha shot a homing missile at her.

"That is no laughing matter. You killed our parents. The only thing you rob of us. Now it is time to rob your life for the lives you have killed," said Alpha.

"Hehehe. That is rich child but I take it you are the little brat that saves those children from destruction. However it cost your arms and legs," said CROSHA. Sniper shot at CROSHA as she hisses.

"You not only killed their parents but those who we called parents. Now you will pay," said Search.

"Well all of you are going to die," said CROSHA as she is about to attack. She feels something inside of her.

"If you going to pick on children's parents then you should pick on me," said Zero. CROSHA has her eyes widen as she did not expect Zero.

"Lets move out. Let my father handle this battle as well as the adults," said Terra. The 13 group of young people leaves the other people to fight. The projects also focus on Zero and the others leaving Chorus, Jonathan, Lily, and Angel alone.

"Angel lets go, we only have one shot destroying that machine so lets make it count," said Marcy. Angel nods as the other three follow him. The 17 gets into position.

"Ok when I count to three we go simultaneously destroying our target. The only way we destroy it completely," said Search.

"Lets go save the world," said Taper. Search starts countdown. The gunners have their guns aim at the target. The last number countdown. Search and the rest hit the designated targets. CROSHA sees this as well as Mary.

"NOOO!!" shouted CROSHA. The machine starts to malfunction and crumbling. CROSHA has a fury look and start attacking at the group in front of her furiously.

"Game is up. You lost," said Colette. CROSHA shocks everyone. CROSHA looks at her remaining projects as she kills them.

"I always have a plan B," said CROSHA as she grows stronger. The group could not stop the rampant growth that she is going through. Axl looks at CROSHA.

"If I was human my stomach will be weak," said Axl. Laura and Girouette that is a human did puke out. All was left is Lily, Jonathan, Angel, and Chorus.

"Now face the true fury of my power," said CROSHA. CROSHA starts to attack with the attributes of the projects as the others look at her.

"She is insane," said Axl. The others look at Axl as he is being Captain Obvious. Rider looks at the children. Meanwhile… Kira goes to the area where she see Ceil. She starts to break the capsule.

"Come on, momma. I need to get you out of here before something else bad has happen," said Kira. The machine starts to burst a fuse as the machine is about to explode. Kira has Ceil in her hands and the group leaves the bio machine to be destroyed. The machine is destroyed and the others looks at the horror of CROSHA.

"What the heck she has become a monster," said Alpha. Chorus and Lily looks at CROSHA.

"Oh shoot. I know what she did. I did not want to believe it but she has done it," said Chorus.

"What has she done?" asked Alpha. Chorus looks at the other three and sighs for their lives.

"She has eaten the projects to gain their ability. She is not on her full power because not all of her projects are eaten," said Chorus.

"Well lets stop her before she finds more of her projects," said Angel. Chorus stops him.

"We are left you idiot. If you go there you are walking to your death," said Lily. Chorus nods and sighs.

"So there is nothing we can do," said Jonathan. Search checks with her scope and look for a weakness.

"You four cannot but those who are not the projects might help," said Search. Terra looks at Search.

"That is right, my siblings and myself are not part of her sick projects. So that means that we can do something," said Alpha.

"I find her weakness. There is two element she is weak against. Life or plant and fire," said Search.

"Taper take back Thor's hammer. It will not work. We might need to form Phoenix blast," said Alpha.

"Ok well we better do it quick and kill her off or she will kill them off," said Taper.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Final Battle**

The group look at X and the rest who is having a hard time. Terra looks around and smiles.

"My father always says use the environment for your aid. If I am not mistaken the digging ground here has several fire hazard parts. Just in the right moment we might can get the fire contacted with her.

"With the power of wind we might even carry it to her, since the wind is in our favor and going towards her," said Alpha.

"Well these four can protect Ceil while we deal with CROSHA with any fire power," said Terra.

"We you have nothing that will help us," said Forge. Terra press certain buttons on her gun. It starts to shoot flames as a miniature flamethrower.

"Says who," said Terra. Forge and the others look at Terra's gun as it has the flame throwing ability.

"Well whatever that little flame thrower can do we might as well use what we can," said Search.

"Well then lets go," said Terra. The others look at the human with a miniature flamethrower.

"Lets start the phoenix blast," said Alpha. The siblings agreed as they start their fiery ritual. Search tries to find a good weak spot.

"On the back middle area. If any of you could reach there with your fire type abilities we can destroy her with one hit," said Search.

"Like they say easier said than done," said Alpha. Search looks at the siblings who is ready to attack the huge spider.

"Terra we need you to start to use your flame thrower on the underground gas. If we manage to do so. Also Kira warn the adults her weak spot. Lotus you are going to be our guide back to here. If someone gets hurt at least we can give them the medic support. Which Marcy, Day, and Forge will help out. Search keep on finding the weak spots. Us four will try to get Ceil out of here ASAP," said Angel.

"If we can get the navigators to open a channel link to this place then we can," said Lily.

"Well we will need it in a hurry," said Angel. Lily nods as she tries to contact the guardian base. Terra finds a best time to use her flame thrower. Kira runs in the same time. The miniature flamethrower manage to hit gas leaks and CROSHA hisses as she is getting burned.

"Hey everyone use fire abilities to hit her. She is weak against that now. It is the message that Search gave us now," said Kira.

"Thank you and you better get out of here," said Zero to Kira. Kira nods as she goes with Terra.

"Work is done," said Kira as CROSHA grabs Terra and Kira. Zero and the others see the two girls struggle. CROSHA screams as fire hits in her back. Kira and Terra drops down. Both start running as Alpha and her siblings manage to use their fire ritual on CROSHA.

"You little pest," said CROSHA. Alpha looks at CROSHA and smile wide as well as her siblings.

"Awww… Did the little spider hates fire," said Beta. The five of them start to encircle around.

"You five are in my last nerves," said CROSHA as she grabs Taper. Gamma shot her with her buster gun.

"Who give you permission to eat my brother," said Gamma. CROSHA hisses as the fight continues. Kira tries to head back as well as Terra. Terra shoots a flamethrower out of her gun. The two gets out of range. The others also fire any fire type attack. Zero does his fire slash. X pick up the fire attacks from his previous attacks on him. CROSHA hisses as the five fliers leave CROSHA. CROSHA warps two people out of the Scrap yard. It is Dr. Marril. She eats him until there was nothing much to recover. She gains his power and she grabs another one Sniper. The two reploids are goners before she eats them. She keeps on eating them until they are no longer pieces of them. CROSHA uses Crash Bombs. Search sees this from her distance. She starts to be furious.

"That bitch has no dignity of my family," said Search, "I better calm down and focus. I might end up hurting her from this distance. I need the precision shot."

"The guardian base is not responding. Something is jamming the signal," said Lily.

"Search the adults knows that she is weak to fire now," said Kira. Search looks at Kira.

"Not any more. She ate what's left of my parents. She has explosions which will ignite if fire is put there. We might have to directly snipe her out," said Search.

"How we can do that well I understand you can but we do not have that capability," said Kira.

"No but all of us can distract her long enough for me to shoot her. If she can be shot even with a powerful capsule even my mothers one hit technique I can immobilize her to the point where she is paralyze if not kill her," said Search.

"That is a good plan but I will need her soul if you do not kill her," said a voice the others turn and Angel looks at the person speechless. The girl looks in white resemble to Angel with beads in both of her hands.

"Arwen?? No you are someone else," said Kira. The person looks at Kira as she knows.

"Yes I would be called Mary. Like I said in my spirit form that I needed CROSHA to bring the child back to her body. As long as I am using it. I am afraid that she won't last in that book. Meaning she might die. I survived because of the Art of the Phoenix. Hence why I am not completely dead when I am in that book. However she is vulnerable. I need her to live her life while I am on that book. If not the other person will be immortal and use her knowledge to kill Arwen's spirit which will make her body a susceptible host to any spirits good or bad," said Mary.

"So my sister is alive just not here in the same time," said Angel. Mary looks at Angel.

"Yes, however I want her back to her own body. She is forced to read the Book of Eulogia. It was not of her choice. She in some way is like me. That is why I want to help her. She needs that help as much as I am giving back her body. That way she can live a normal life. Though the Book of Eulogia does require two souls to be in. The other spirit does not want to leave so Arwen will leave. I can use the body of the spider reaper and live my life as I wanted for years. Arwen will live like that as well as I would. If I die then I die. There is no need for me to be back to life," said Mary.

"Well then I better get ready. I do not know who else she might eat," said Search as she looks in her scope.

"Lets go and help search out," said Terra. Search has a shock look and shows Terra what happen.

"I hate to say this but your parents are eaten as well. There is nothing of your father and your mother," said Search. Terra saw it herself. She looks down as if she is praying. Then looks at the rest of the group.

"We better get moving. I may not kill her but I am not going to let my parents die in vain. They protected us with the valuable information and now lets kill the killer who killed all of our parents. It does not matter if it is one or both parents. We need her to stop now," said Terra.

"Go ahead let me do the last ritual at the end. I will come when the spider is immobile," said Mary.

"You better keep your promise. I would find a way kill your soul if that is the last thing I do," said Angel.

"I keep my promise if you keep your end," said Mary as she looks at Ceil, "I will take care of her just go and help the others to distract." Search looks at the four.

"Right now we all can be eaten so it does not matter. We might as well fight and distracted her as much as possible," said Chorus getting her fire buster ready.

"Well then lets go," said Lily. The group of 16 people leave and try to attack the huge spider. Search stay behind to get a clear shot. Lily uses her vines to grab the spider. Chorus fires her fire buster at the head. CROSHA hisses the most. Search looks within her scope and finds that she needs to hit up there for the first weak spot shot.

"Castor shell Alpha Omega," said Search as she has the shell ready within the sniper gun. CROSHA hisses and holds Terra and Kira once again.

"I will eat both of you," said CROSHA. Search got the shot and shot CROSHA. Before CROSHA got the two near her neck. She froze in place. The people around looks at the huge spider as it is not moving. She drops Terra and Kira. Alpha and Gamma grabs the two and flies away.

"Did she get her?" asked Chorus. Then Search did another shot in the body but this time she is closer than her normal sniping range.

"Search good job," said Kira. Search drop something out of her gun and put something in. She then charges up.

"Ok, I never see this attack from anyone and who knows what it is going to do," said Rider. The energy got too huge for the sniper gun. Search shot it at CROSHA. No one knows where the energy ball have gone since Search have shot it. CROSHA screeches in pain as the energy hits her. Immobilizing her to the point of death. The group looks at Search. Search starts to feel the electricity buzzing in her arm. She grabs the gun that she shot the huge energy and threw at it at CROSHA. The gun explodes that exploded CROSHA. CROSHA turns into nothing but dust. CROSHA is no more. Search holds her arm.

"That have done it. My mother is right. It needs precision not Accuracy. However I think we broke the promise Angel. Arwen is not coming back. We might as well give up on that note or if you willing to find a host for Mary," said Search.

"That is true. You guys break my promise. So in return I can't promise your sister's return. I have to leave now. I can't be in this air for too long. It may incinerate the body and then your sister will be stuck forever," said Mary.

"Then tell me what to do," said Angel. Mary is no longer there. The others look as Angel is in tears.

"First my parents, now my sister. Who else will be targeted?" shouted Angel. Ceil is no longer with the group as Marcy have the link on.

"This is Guardian HQ can you read me?" said a navigator. Marcy looks at the rest and the others are silenced.

"This is Marcy Tran. Beam up a huge group," said Marcy. The first people who beamed up is the adults. They are all gone. Kira walks to Angel.

"Cousin Angel. I know how it is. I lost mother. Dad is going to break down until we find out what are we going to do next," said Kira.

"Now it is 17 of us left to beam up," said Marcy to the Navigators. The navigators beamed up the rest as Angel does not know what he will do next.

"Well I guess we all can live in peace even though there is so many lives that were taken away from us," said Axl.

"Even so. It will change some people," said X as he looks as his best friend who is down in the ground.

"I must pray for my family who is gone," said Lotus. Terra looks at the others as she may look strong.

"We may have to move on. Or hope to sleep for a long time," said Terra. Zero looks at Kira who walks to him. Everyone starts to count the loss and knows that these numbers are just casualties of people they know.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Everything is planned.**

Years has passed and I am now with Dr. Scorpio with several capsules. I open my crystals and all of those who were stuck is not released. I look at the reploid doctor that looks like a scorpion as he looks at me.

"Mary, are you sure that all these people will be taken care of?" asked Dr. Scorpio.

"You created them life again. And besides Priestess will take care of us," said Mary.

"Very well. I take the rebirth process out of biometals with me into my grave. The four guardians with their lovers. They will be moving on. Omega and his lover. Plus, X and his lover. Zero, and the two lovers who love. Axl and his wife/lover. Surprised you manage to get Zero, X, Alia, Axl and Rider all at one time," said Dr. Scorpio.

"They were about to die. At least these heroes can be called once again when the timing is right. Ceil I put her back to her capsule which I replicated for Magician. I even leave instructions for Priestess to do something if Magician's capsule ever break. I have a feeling since it is my first prototype she will know what to do. As for me I am going into the last capsule to preserve the body. Mine will be spell bound because it will have shorten life if I let it as it is. It is already shows signs that it will not last with me," I said.

"Well then Miss Mary. Have a nice sleep," said Dr. Scorpio. I nodded as I walk into a capsule. A reploid of pink genie pants and a tight pink shirt that has princess puff sleeves with a sash around her waist with a big bow at the back and huge bells tied in the back of her clothes. She wore her regular Reploid shoes. Her hair is pink that is pinned back with a hair chopstick. Her skin tone is light Asian like as her eyes are purple. She looks at Mary.

"If I find more helpers then I will make sure that we all will protect you. I will keep them guarding the capsules as well," said Priestess.

"Very well. I entrust you with that job," I said as Priestess close the capsule shield. Dr. Scorpio press few buttons as I fell into my sleep that I wanted.


End file.
